Born To Die
by tea-is-liquid-wisdom
Summary: A dangerous man has a vendetta against the BAU team. Or more specifically, Aaron Hotchner. But what happens when this man tries to get to Hotch by taking Reid?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heeey guys! So this is my first fanfiction but this idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I just had to get it out, you know? This story is rated a T. I'll try to update at least once**** a week. This story is NOT slash, and yes, the baby of the team is in danger once more.**

**Warnings: Language, violence.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds, just borrowing the fabulous characters to mess with them.**

**I'm guessing you came to read the story though, not my babbling so I'll leave you to that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid had just finished a long case with his team – more like family – and was swiftly walking home. The chilly early winter breeze made his shaggy hair blow into his face. He has his headphones in, his music turned up high, listening to Beethoven on his iPod.

Reid was exhausted; the case had really taken its toll on him and the rest of the team. Four five year olds had been murdered and it had taken them longer than usual to find the unsub, a thirty-five year old John Peters. Cases with children were always the hardest on their minds and hearts.

But Reid was grateful that the team got the next three days off, thanks to their unit chief, Aaron Hotchner.

He didn't even notice the two men walking up behind him until it was too late.

One of the men quickly walked in front of Reid, blocking his path.

Reid looked up at him with a confused expression written on his face. The man in front of him looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was tall and well-muscled but still fairly thin, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes set in a handsome face. He took out his headphones. "Excuse me," Reid moved to walk past the man.

"I don't think so, Spencer," The man grinned when a small gasp escaped Reid's lips at the stranger's use of his first name.

"Look… I don't want any trouble…" Reid said, backing up slightly.

"Yeah, well, what you want doesn't really matter to me, now does it?" The man smiled devilishly showing a row of white, even teeth.

Suddenly, the man behind him stepped up and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides and holding him almost too tightly against his chest.

Reid opened his mouth to scream but he wasn't fast enough. The man clamped a hand tightly over his mouth, stopping the sound before it could even start.

Reid struggled but the man holding him was taller and much stronger than he was, but he wouldn't give up, not yet.

The man in front, the alpha is seemed, walked up to him and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing Reid to look up at him. "Now, Spencer, I would cooperate if I were you. You wouldn't want me to harm any of your precious little team members, would you?

Reid froze at the mention of his team and he shook his head desperately, his hazel eyes wide.

"I didn't think so," The man said, brushing Reid's hair out of his face.

The leader signalled for the man covering his mouth to let go and he did as he was told.

"Now I wouldn't try anything stupid Spencer or I won't hesitate to kill one of your friends."

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Reid's voice was barely anything above a whisper.

"All in good time, Spencer. Do you think we should get going? I think we should."

Without warning, the man suddenly reached forward at lightning speed and plunged a syringe filled with a mysterious substance into his neck.

Reid felt a burning sensation go through his body and knew that whatever drug was put into him was working fast. Drowsiness settled over him and he couldn't think straight. "P-please d-don't dooo th-this," His voice was barely audible and extremely slurred.

"Now why wouldn't I do this? We're going to have so much fun, Spence…"

Reid tried to respond but his mouth was not working properly and his mind wasn't either. If it weren't for the drug in his system, he'd be profiling these guys at lightning speed.

He wanted to fight back, he really did, but his body had other ideas.

Despite his resistance he slumped backwards into one of his attacker's waiting arms. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He was low enough to reach the ground and he looked around, his eyes zeroing in on a piece of glass. He reached out and his fingers brushed the shard. Reid had an idea.

Reid took a firm hold of the glass and swung his arm backwards. He heard a loud snarl and was thrown to the ground, and lost most of the little consciousness he'd had. The main man kicked him hard in the ribs, hard enough that a sickening crack could be heard.

Reid blinked slowly; the entire world was spinning around him. He looked at the piece of glass and saw one of his attacker's blood on it.

"Go to sleep Spencer," A voice whispered into his ear. "When you wake up, our game will begin.."

Reid fought to stay conscious with all his might, but the darkness was stronger. Reid went unconscious.

One of the two other men picked up the drugged, unconscious agent and slung him over his shoulder.

The men luckily ran into no one while quickly walking back to their car.

Once they were at the large, forest green sedan, they popped the trunk and stuffed Reid easily inside, as if he were a ragdoll.

The men closed the trunk with a bang and got into the vehicle, the alpha taking the wheel.

He had finally gotten Reid, now it was only a matter of time before his fun would begin.

* * *

**Phew! Is it angsty in here or is just me? *tugs at collar and wipes sweat from brow*.**

**"Reid" and review please! I'll give you all a digital cookie and hug! *chuckles nervously***

**See you all later... I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm baaaack! Even though you guys may have lost interest in this story by now... But yeah, sorry for not updating in so long! I've had a hospital-worthy case of writer's block. Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed! I love you!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own them, if I did, Reid would be mine.**

* * *

The first thing that Reid felt when he slowly woke up was a headache. A very bad headache. He reached up to rub his temples, to try to relieve some of the pain, but frowned that he couldn't. His hands were stuck behind his back, courtesy of a pair of tough handcuffs.

That's when all that had happened yesterday, at least Reid hoped it was yesterday, came flashing back. Walking home, the men, the drug. Reid suddenly opened his eyes. With eyes impossibly wide, he looked around the room he was in.

Concrete. The entire room was made of concrete. The floor, the ceiling, the walls. And there was a chair sitting in the center room, which Reid was currently handcuffed to. There was door on the right side of the room.

_No, no, NO! _Reid thought. _This could not happen again! _

Suddenly, the door creaked and Reid's breathing quickened. Trembling, he looked at towards the only exit he could see.

A man stood in the doorway, watching him, his face hidden by the shadows. After a moment, he stepped forward and Reid saw that it was the same man that took him.

"P-Please let me g-go…" Reid whimpered, mentally cursing himself for how weak his voice sounded.

"And why would I do that, Spencer?" The man asked rhetorically. "We have a little game to play?"

"Game?" Reid asked, his voice small. He did NOT like the sound of this.

"Yes, a game, Spencer."

_I need to think straight_, Reid thought. "You know my name, can I know yours?"

The man came more into the room, closer to Reid. "My name's Nate. Nate Walker."

"Nate, you can stop this now. You can let me go and I won't tell anyone about this. I'll forget about it." Reid almost begged.

"Wouldn't you love that, sweetheart?" The man left the wall and walked toward Reid, standing in front of the young agent. "No, we're going to play this little game that I came up with all by myself."

"O-Okay, what's the game?" Reid asked, deciding to play into the unsub's fantasy, at least for the moment.

"Well you see, your unit chief, oh what's his name? Oh yes, Agent Hotchner, or "Hotch" as your team calls him, shot my father. He killed him. That son of a bitch killed my father." Nate paused for a moment. "Sure, you could say he wasn't a good person, killed a few people, but he had a family too. And now I'm seeking revenge on Agent Hotchner, he'll finally get what's coming to him.

Reid nodded, the puzzle pieces starting to fit together. "But why me? Why take me when you are after Agent Hotchner?"

"Why you, you ask? Oh, it's nothing personally Spencer," Reid winced as the Nate used his given name for the first time. "But you are the youngest, undoubtedly the weakest. Your entire team is way to overprotective of you. Therefore, I figured that you were the best choice."

"Are you going to k-kill me?" Reid whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Spencer. You didn't let me finish explaining this game." Nate took a breath. "You are here because I want Agent Hotchner to come. I thought about just taking him, killing him, getting this over with. But then I realized that I could have _so_ much more fun with this. I could take someone he looks after, protects, and I chose you, Spencer. I'm going to contact Agent Hotchner and I'm going make him regret what he did." Nate paused, letting Reid take the information in. "In a few days, I'm going to give Agent Hotchner a location, and I know for a fact that he'll go. He won't be able to see his youngest agent in the pain that's meant for him."

"P-Pain?" Reid whimpered.

"Well, I'm going to have to do a little convincing, of course! I need a reason to make him come here." Nate paused, and smirked. "Plus, it's a chance to have a little bit of fun with you."

Reid shuddered visibly. "Are you going to let me go?"

"When I get Agent Hotchner, yes, you'll be free." Nate brought his hand to Reid's face, caressing it.

Reid quickly pulled away and glared at the man in front of him. The hand that seemed to be loving only a moment ago, quickly went across the young genius's face in a harsh backhanded slap.

Nate gave the BAU's youngest an eerie smile. "Don't worry, Spence, I won't hurt you too badly."

"D-Don't call me that." Reid tried to sound strong, but his voice broke in the middle of his sentence.

Nate merely shrugged, "I'll call you what I want."

With that, Nate exited the small gray concrete room, only to return a few moments later carrying a tripod and a camera.

"Now, Spencer, I'm going to need you to be convincing."

* * *

**"Reid" and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yeah, I'm back. And I brought another chapter with me. Just because I thought you guys deserved it, since I did leave you for over two months. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If any of you have any requests for this story or any other stories you'd like to see me write, just PM me or review! You should also check out my Reid drabbles, I just posted started the collection today and I'll be updating regularly.**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed, I love you!**

**Spoilers for 2x15 "Revelations".**

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they are still not mine. I just pretend that Reid is.**

* * *

Derek Morgan yawned as he woke up to the ringing of the cell phone that was on the bedside table beside him.

'Hotch' the caller ID read. Morgan picked up the phone and answered it. "This better be good, Hotch. It's the first of our days off."

"Sorry, Morgan, but we've got a case." Hotch's stern and slightly apologetic voice said on the other line.

"I'll be there in twenty." With that, Morgan got up and stretched. _Why does it always have to be our days off…_

Morgan went through his drawers and got out his clothes, dark jeans, navy t-shirt, boxers and socks. He walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the shower.

Ten minutes later, he emerged and put on his shoes and jacket. With one last quick glance around his house, Morgan left, heading to work, hoping it wasn't a bad case. He didn't know that it would be so much worse.

When Morgan arrived in the meeting room, he was the first one there, aside from Hotch.

"Did you call the others?" Morgan asked the unit chief, making his way to sit down.

"Yes, they're on their way," Hotch paused. "But Reid didn't pick up his phone."

"Probably just over-tired, Hotch. His phone must not have woken him up. You know, we did anticipate having the next three days off."

The older man nodded. "You're probably right. Could you do me a favor and call him for me?"

"Sure thing," Morgan said as Prentiss and JJ walked in. He pulled out his phone and dialed Reid's number.

He frowned when Reid didn't pick up and it went straight to voicemail. "Reid, man, you've got to come in, we have a case." Morgan said as the beep on the genius's voicemail told him to leave a message.

Morgan shut his phone and looked at Hotch, then at the rest of the team who had arrived during the phone call. "Voicemail."

"Okay, Garcia present the case. We'll try Reid again when we're done the briefing." Hotch said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, we've got three victims in California, John Hersey, Terrence Bird, and Christopher Harding."

"What makes the police think that this is an FBI case?" Rossi asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Each of the victims was stabbed 7 times in the abdomen," Garcia paused. "And each of these men was raped… twice."

Prentiss winced. "Is there any connection between the victims?"

"Not that the police have found yet, aside from being between the ages of 35-40 and well-off, it appears as though the victims never knew each-other." Garcia explained.

"Victims of opportunity?" Morgan suggested.

"I don't think so," JJ began. "How would the unsub know how much money they had and their ages?"

"We'll look closer on the jet." Hotch stated. "Morgan, can you call Reid again?"

Morgan nodded, pulling out his phone and once again and dialing his best friend's number, listening to the dial tone. "Voicemail."

"Garcia, can you track Reid's phone?" Hotch asked.

"Sure thing, Boss Man." The tech quickly rushed off to her lair, closely followed by Morgan.

She typed away, Morgan watching the screens in awe at how somebody could possibly type that fast. "Well it looks like Junior-G-Man's phone is-" Garcia cut off mid-sentence and jumped when her computer screens suddenly went completely black.

But only for a moment, though. In a second the image of a man they knew very well filled the screen. The man was handcuffed to a chair in the center of a gray concrete room. There was duct-tape over his mouth. The man was Reid.

"Guys!" Morgan called. "GET IN HERE!" In seconds, the team rushed in, gasping at what they saw on the computer screens.

"This is a live feed!" Garcia exclaimed through small sobs. Her Junior-G-Man would _not _go through this again. Not if it was up to her.

"Garcia can you track the feed?" Hotch asked, trying to keep calm at the sight of his youngest agent bound to a chair who knows where.

There was the clacking of keys then, "I can't, sir, he's updating to a new IP address every ten seconds."

"Keep trying," Hotch said urgently just as a man appeared on the screen.

The unsub walked over to Reid, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Good Morning, agents!" The man said cheerfully. "I trust that you are all watching. Do you recognize me, Agent Hotchner?" He grinned.

All eyes turned to Hotch, who stiffened. He had no idea who the man was.

"Ah, well, even if you don't, my name is Nate." The man, Nate, paused, walking behind Reid, and began to stroke Reid's hair. "I have a bone to pick with you, 'Hotch'." Nate's cheerfulness was gone and he sneered the nickname that the team used for their unit chief. "And Dr. Reid here is going to help me with fulfilling my revenge." He suddenly yanked on Reid's hair, pulling the genius's head back.

"Hotch, man, do you know who this bastard is!?" Morgan nearly shouted. Hotch merely shook his head.

"You killed my damn father! Shot him dead!" Nate shouted. "And now you're going to pay!"

Nate let go of Reid and pulled something out of his pocket. A moment later he revealed a tourniquet, needle and bottle of a familiar drug.

Reid's eyes went wide as he saw what was in the man's hand and he nearly went ballistic. To the team it appeared as though he put all of his strength into getting out of the cuffs but it wasn't enough, they didn't budge. Reid's screams were muffled behind the tape on his mouth.

"Yes, I know Dr. Reid has a past with this particular drug. But, Agent Hotchner, you didn't think I wouldn't take time to have some fun with the little genius while I have the chance, did you? Plus, if I'm going to get you to come to me shortly, I'll need to do some convincing."

The team was horrified as Nate tied the tourniquet around Reid's squirming arm.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Morgan bellowed. He slammed his fist hard against the wall.

There were tears running down the faces of JJ and Garcia. Garcia furiously wiped hers away as she continued trying to track the bastard.

Rossi shook his head, his eyes watering the slightest.

Even the famous composures of Prentiss and Hotch were quickly slipping away.

All the while Reid was still squirming and making as much noise he could. "You have something you want to say to me, Spencer?" Nate asked, removing the tape from Reid's mouth.

"Please!" Reid sobbed. "Please don't do this! Anything but this, please! PLEEEAASE!" Reid screeched as Nate lowered the dilaudid filled needle to his arm and pushed it in. Reid's protests quickly grew weak as he slumped back in the chair, unconscious.

The team through tear-filled eyes as the man walked up to the screen and leaned close. "Don't worry, I have no interest in killing your precious Dr. Reid. It's Agent Hotchner I want. I'm just going to mess with him a bit."

The screens went black, leaving the room dark and filled with Garcia's sobs.

* * *

**Is it bad that I feel bad for writing this. Alas, I don't really care. I'm an insane person.**

**"Reid" and review please. I'm really not sure where this story is going so again, if you have any requests feel free to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello everyone! Yes, I am back with another chapter, yada, yada, yada. Again if you have any requests for the story let me know, because I'm not sure where this is going.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really apreciate it! You all get virtual pie! And I have extras for those of you who review/continue to review!**

**Spoilers for 2x15 "Revelations".**

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nate. And he's really creepy. I wish Reid was mine.**

* * *

"Garcia, could you track him?" Hotch asked as calmly as he could.

The tech looked up with eyes full of tears, her mascara running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, sir. I couldn't."

"It's not your fault Garcia. Get everything you can on a man named Nate, whose father I'd have shot," Hotch said, walking out of her lair, needing some time alone.

JJ and Prentiss followed, making their way to the washrooms.

Rossi stepped outside, heading to his office. His eyes were full of thought.

Morgan walked over to a trembling Garcia, bringing his arms around her, pulling her into a much needed hug. "Shh, it's okay baby girl." Garcia continued to sob into Morgan's shoulder. "We're gonna find this bastard and he's gonna go to jail for a long, long time. But not before he deals with me."

"And me," Garcia added angrily. "No one messes with my little genius."

* * *

After shutting off the camera, Nate looked at Reid. He had to admit it, he felt sorry for the young man. But nothing could stop him from getting back at Agent Hotchner. Nothing.

He didn't give Reid a large dose, so he would be waking up pretty soon. But that didn't stop the little BAU team from thinking that he'd given his captive a lot of said drug.

He left the concrete room, setting down his tripod in the small closet down the hallway from the makeshift prison cell. Nate walked through the small warehouse he was using for his plan and headed towards a tiny kitchen area that he'd made when he'd originally found the abandoned building.

As he began to make himself a sandwich, Nate wondered what Agent Hotchner was thinking right now. Probably overrun with guilt, Nate hoped. If only he could see him, know what he's thinking, what the big, tough unit chief going through at this very moment.

Nate needed to do more to the doctor, he knew. As much as he didn't want to hurt an innocent young man, he knew he needed to. For his father. For him. For revenge.

After Nate finished preparing his meal, he poured himself a glass of cold water. He headed out of the small make-do kitchen and went in the direction of the room that Reid was in.

* * *

_I glanced up at my parents, confused._

"_Spencer, please got to the other room." My dad told me._

"_Don't treat him like a child," My mother scolded._

"_I'm not gonna have this conversation in front of him." _

"_Statistically, children who grow up in two parent households attain 3 more years of high education than people from single parent households." I told my parents. I liked to spout off facts._

"_We're not statistics, Spencer." Dad says._

"_I'm not crazy," My mom interjected._

"_If you refuse to take care of yourself, I can't help ya." My dad is not very nice to my mother._

"_I do take care of myself!" My mom stood up for herself._

_I keep glancing between the two adults arguing._

"_What day is it?" My dad asks, trying to prove my mom wrong._

_My mom looks to me. "That's not fair," she sighs._

"_I'm out of ideas, Diana," my dad says, closing the suitcase that he'd been packing._

"_Well, you can take Spencer with you. Just for a little while."_

"_Don't do this," Dad starts._

"_You're weak!" My mom hisses._

"_You're right," My dad nods and grabs his bags. "Goodbye." One word that's all I get. Dad leaves._

_I turn to my mom. "I'm not weak."_

"_I know, honey," My mom agrees, a sad look on her face._

_My mom hugs me._

Reid slowly opened his drug hazed eyes to find he was alone in the room. He was surprised to find a few tears running down his face.

Reid felt and immediate sense of déja-vu from back when he was with Hankel. That's when the panic started to flow through him.

What if he got addicted again!? _No, no, no, NO!_ This could not happen! He suddenly felt an extreme rush of immense anger towards Nate for putting him through that again. He couldn't go through the cravings and need for the Dilaudid all over again.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Nate, putting Reid out of his panic.

"Have a nice sleep?" Nate asked casually as he went to sit in a chair that Reid hadn't seen before, across the room. He had a sandwich and water.

"You fucking bastard!" Reid yelled. "Do you know what you just put me through!? And what I'm going to go through?" Reid's yells turned into a bit of a sob.

"I have a bit of an idea, yes." Nate began. "And I'd watch your mouth with me, Spencer. I could have done a lot worse."

"You're _weak_." Was all Reid said. Those words would have more meaning than anyone would ever know.

Nate ignored him. "We need to contact your team again soon."

_Already? _Reid thought and simply sat back and glared. Watching Nate eat made Reid realize how hungry he was. He'd need to eat soon.

* * *

Rossi knocked on the unit chief's office door.

"Come in." He heard Hotch say from inside.

The senior profiler opened the door and walked inside. Hotch was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"I know you're blaming yourself, Aaron."

"Would you be?" Hotch asked, lifting his head up, looking Rossi in the eye.

"I can't deny it." Rossi shrugged. "But you need to know that it's not your fault. All of the blame is on Nate."

"But I'm the reason that he's doing this, Dave." Hotch sighed.

"Nate is the one who _chose _to do this. Not you. Not Reid. It's not any of our faults. You need to know that." Rossi said, looking his long-time friend and co-worker in the eye.

"I know."

"I don't think you do." Rossi began. "And I know for a fact that Reid doesn't. And that he wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself in any way. But we need to have our heads in this case. _Reid_ needs us to have our heads in this case, Aaron."

"I've dropped the case in California and we're not doing any other cases until we find Reid and Nate is arrested." Hotch said, standing up. "Thanks, Dave."

"Anytime. Now let's go check on Garcia." Rossi smiled and patted his boss on the shoulder.

They made their way out of the office and into Garcia's lair just in time to see the screens go black once again, the image of their youngest agent popping up.

"BAU team!" Hotch yelled out the door.

* * *

**"Reid" and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Haha, umm, funny story. I recently broke my hand and just got my cast off... and then I fell down the stairs and broke it again... Yeah. And I also had to do a musical. (It was How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying!) And I had a curious case of writers' block. Long week. **

**Btw, did you guys see that explosive season finale! Holy crap, that was good...**

**Thank you very much to every one who has reviewed! Please continue doing so, I could always use pointers or constructive criticism! And still, if you'd like to see anything happen in this story, just let me know! Thanks to the people who added this to their favourites and alerts, as well!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own them. Crap.**

**Warning- Language, Violence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid's eyes widened as Nate turned the camera on.

The camera's red light was directed straight on him and he looked into the flashing light with what he hoped was a strong look. Reid didn't want the team that he knew was watching to think he was weak.

He swallowed and watched as his captor went to stand in front of the camera, blocking the view of him.

"Well, I know for sure that all of you are watching." Nate paused, and then smirked. "And I also know that you won't be able to track this, Miss Garcia."

Nate walked over to Reid, grabbing a fistful of his chestnut curls and turned his face so that the young agent was looking straight at the camera. "You know, I wasn't expecting him to break so quickly. So easily. But he's nearly there, isn't he? I guess it's that whole Dilaudid thing." Reid drew a deep breath in, trying to stay calm. "Hmm, I don't really care."

Reid heard Nate fumbling one of his hands through his pockets, the other still roughly gripping his hair painfully. The genius went completely still when he felt the cold, sharp metal edge of a knife against his neck.

"Please…" Reid whimpered, inwardly cursing himself at how weak he sounded.

Nate lifted the knife off of Reid's neck and let his iron grip off of his hair. Reid sighed in relief that was short lived.

Nate walked to stand in front of Reid, but not blocking him, so the team would be able to see both of the men.

Reid gasped when Nate put the sharp knife to his chest.

"Relax, Spencer. I'm not going to do anything to you with this knife," he said, seeming to pause for effect. "Yet." Nate grinned when Reid visibly shuddered.

* * *

Morgan once again punched the unfortunate wall beside him as he listened to Nate speak.

"W-What are you d-doing?" All the tear filled eyes of the team were now on the many computer screens in front of them.

"I said, don't worry, Spencer." They heard Nate say and the team all held their breath as the criminal cut down Reid's purple dress shirt, slicing it in two. JJ whimpered, she had gotten that shirt for Reid on his birthday. He'd loved it. "I'm just getting that pesky shirt off of you."

"P-Please don't." The team hated the tremor in their teammate's voice as it shook.

"Too late, Dr. Reid." Nate grinned, showing off his brilliant white teeth as he cut away the sleeves of the genius' shirt. He removed the tatters of the garment.

The team watched Reid shift, clearly uncomfortable. They all knew that Reid was shy; he didn't like people to touch him so the team knew he must be petrified right about now.

"That's better," Hotch noticed something different in Nate's voice, something he didn't like. He wondered if the others noticed it, too. None of them the way Nate slightly licked his lips as he stared at Reid.

Reid swallowed and Nate thankfully put the knife away. Their youngest teammate was shaking but the team wasn't sure whether it was out of fear or from the cold. Neither seemed like a good option.

Nate stepped off screen for a moment and the team wondered whether the video was about to end or not. They knew it wasn't when they saw Reid's eyes already large hazel eyes grow impossibly wider. He was looking at something off-screen, something that the team obviously did not want to see.

"No, no, no. Please l-leave me alone!" Reid begged.

Every member of the team gasped and Garcia covered her mouth with her hand, Morgan's shoulder resting reassuringly on her shoulder. Nate came back on screen carrying a wooden baseball bat. They didn't even need to guess what was going to happen now.

Garcia let out a cry as Nate suddenly swung the bat at Reid with bone-crushing force. It landed square on his chest. And he let out a scream that he had obviously tried to stifle.

Prentiss felt a couple of tears running down her cheeks, not surprised at her lack of her famous composure at this moment.

Morgan was shouting out obscenities at no-one in particular. That was his best friend up there that the bastard was beating!

Rossi sat still, his eyes were beginning to release moisture but he knew that he needed to pay attention to what was happening on the screen.

JJ couldn't help it; she ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. That was Spence, _their_ Spencer getting hurt up there. And it made her sick to think about.

Even after he had talked to Rossi, Hotch couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. That if he hadn't shot Nate's father, his youngest, most innocent agent wouldn't be in this mess. And he probably wouldn't.

No-one on the team could stand to hear their genius begging for the man to stop hitting him. Ten hits. Ten brutal hits are what Reid had received. The baby of the team had just gotten ten powerful hits on his abdomen, legs and arms from this bastard with a _fucking_ baseball bat.

"So," Nate started as he turned around, slightly out of breath. "Have I started to convince you to come when I tell you to, Agent Hotchner?"

"H-Hotch, d-d-don't come. P-Please don't come. Y-you d-don't have t-to. I-I'll be fine." Reid said, his voice breaking more times than the team could count. It broke their hearts.

"Shut up!" Nate said angrily, swinging the bat and hitting Reid in the side of the head. Reid slumped over, unconscious.

Nate walked up to the camera, leaning in close, his face taking up almost the entire computer screens. "It looks like Dr. Reid is taking a nap." Nate shrugged. "Probably for the best. See you soon, agents."

With that, the screens returned to normal.

There were no words to describe the anger, sadness and guilt that filled Garcia's office.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please! I lovelovelove reviews, you don't even know. They make me so happy. You'll get a cookie if you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I'm so super-duper extra sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But, I had good reason! My laptop was broken, so that was awful. But I'm back, and I brought a new chapter with me!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you! And also thank you to everyone who favourited and added this to their alerts!**

**Disclaimer- I don't have the honour.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Conference room, now!" Hotch's yelled, his angry voice booming.

The team wiped their tear-filled eyes and rushed after their unit chief, exiting Garcia's lair and heading towards the conference room.

They ignored the agent's around them, their eyes following the team as they slammed the door once they reached their destination.

"Nate is making it so that we cannot track him through the live feed," Hotch began in a voice full of rage. "If we want to find Reid before he tells us where I have to meet him, we need to get a profile."

"Well, we know who he is," All eyes turned to Garcia who was standing close to the closed door, a guilty look plastered onto her usually cheerful face.

"What?" Rossi asked quietly, trying to keep the calmness in his voice. He did not want to get angry with Garcia, especially in a moment like this. But this was unacceptable. "You knew who he was and didn't tell us?"

"I-I… we got so caught up in watching the videos and, and-" Garcia's voice was breaking as Morgan cut her off.

"And how long have you known this?"

"S-Since this morning… I'm so sorry!" Garcia cried.

"We'll deal with this later; right now we need to get started on a profile," Hotch said in a tone of authority.

Garcia nodded, "The unsub's name is Nate Walker. He is twenty-eight, currently living in Springfield, Virginia. He used to live in California, with his father and two brothers."

JJ nodded. "What about the mother?"

Garcia paused, an uneasy look on her face. "Nate's mother was one of the women that the father had murdered."

Rossi looked confused. "Wouldn't Nate be extremely angry with his father for killing his mother? Would he not be thankful for Hotch killing him?"

"…The mother was abusive. Nate and his brothers were even admitted to the hospital on a few occasions." The tech paused. "Hotch shot his father on a case a year ago. Nate's father had murdered eight women; beginning with the mother… it was the anniversary of his father's death two days ago."

"The day he took Reid," Prentiss added in.

"Bingo."

"Garcia, who was Nate's father?" Hotch asked.

"Fifty-three year-old Earl Walker," Garcia answered.

"The Walker case…" Hotch mused. "Yes, I remember that one. He kidnapped and murdered eight women. He was very intelligent; it took a while to catch him."

"Hopefully his son's not like him…" JJ mumbled her voice full of hate.

"Seems like the bastard," Morgan replied, his voice full of venom.

Garcia continued, "Nate Walker lives on eighty-five Hatfield road. But, his family also owns a farm on ninety-three Summit drive."

"Morgan, Prentiss, you two go to Nate's house. JJ and Rossi, you'll check the farm. It's a long shot that he'll be there but we need to check." Hotch stopped talking for a moment to take a breath. "I'll stay here and start the profile. Garcia, get everything you can on Nate."

Morgan nodded and he and Prentiss took off out the door, soon followed by JJ and Rossi.

Hotch sighed and looked at the white board. The stress of having his youngest agent, someone he considered almost a son in danger was terrifying and it was really starting to take it's toll on him.

But right now, he needed to focus, to be there for Reid. And right now, they needed a profile.

Hotch picked up the white-board marker.

In the first video, it didn't seem like Nate wanted to cause much harm to Reid, physically at least. Emotionally, definitely. That had to be one of the worst, most foul things that he could have done to Reid. The unit chief still could not get the sound of Reid begging out of his head. _"Please don't do this! Anything but this, please! PLEEEAASE!" _Hotch shuddered and got back to work.

In the most recent video, Nate had gone for physical harm. The well-built man certainly looked like he could swing a bat. God, Reid had looked nearly unrecognizable. Hotch couldn't and didn't want to imagine what Nate was planning next.

Hotch thought back to the change in Nate's voice when he had taken Reid's shirt off. And also the way he had licked his lips. He wasn't completely sure of it; he knew that he needed to watch that part of the video again.

Hotch left the conference room and headed to Garcia's lair.

"What can I do for you, boss?" The tech asked, clearly trying to up the mood.

"I need to watch some of the last video again."

"Sure thing, but I if you don't mind, I would really like to not watch it again?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"That's alright, Garcia." Hotch gave her small, rare smile and sat down in one of the office chairs as Garcia pulled the video up and left the room with a small nod and grateful smile.

Hotch fast forwarded until he saw Nate cutting Reid's shirt off.

"_That's better."_ He heard Nate say. Yes, there was definitely a change in his voice; he clearly liked what he was doing. And the lick of the lips was there, too.

Hotch paused the video and left Garcia's office, heading back to the conference room. When he got there, JJ and Rossi were just arriving.

"Any luck?" Hotch asked, a bit of desperation leaking it's way into his voice.

"No, it was completely abandoned; it didn't look like anyone had been there in decades.

"Well, we didn't expect there to be anything." Hotch glanced out the door for a moment. "Do you two know when Morgan and Prentiss are coming back?"

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss drove up the driveway towards Nate's house. It was a large house on a secluded property, no other houses in sight, the house surrounded by woods.

Morgan pulled the SUV up beside the house and got out, followed by Prentiss getting out of the passenger side. They gave each other a small nod and drew their guns, heading quietly towards the house.

"Nate Walker, FBI! Open up!" Morgan yelled.

With no response, he kicked down the door and they ran in. From what they saw standing beside the door, the entire house was empty.

They began to check each room on the bottom floor and found that there was nothing in the home. No furniture, no decorations, nothing. It looked like no one had lived here in a while.

Prentiss started heading upstairs, closely followed by Morgan, guns still drawn. They walked down the hallway and Prentiss stuck her head into one of the rooms. She heard something, a little beeping noise.

"Hey, Morgan!" She called and he was immediately by her side. "Do you hear that?"

Morgan's raised his eyebrows and stepped into the room. He looked around the room before finally finding the source of the beeping. The dark man's eyes widened when he saw the bomb. Fifteen seconds remained before it was set to go off.

"Prentiss, RUN!" He yelled and they both began to bolt down the stairs. "He knew we were coming! There's a bomb!"

"What!?" Prentiss shouted as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "How much time is left!?"

The two agents had just gotten to the front exit that they had come through. They needed to get as far away from the house as possible. Morgan knew that they wouldn't make it far enough.

"None." Was all Morgan got to say before a huge explosion ripped through the house.

* * *

**Umm, so, yeah, that wasn't a cliffhanger, was it? Nah... Sorry about there being no Ried in this chapter. I'm seriously just making this up on the spot.**

**"Reid" and review, please! Or I will never update. Okay, I'm kidding, I'd never do that. But, still, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! First of all, thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts! I really, really appreciate it! Continue to do so. I love you very much. Second of all, I'm experiencing some peculiar writer's block. I'm really not sure what I want to do next with Nate and Reid, so, any suggestions? I will try my very best to put them in the story if you do have one. Lastly, I think that MGG cut his hair semi short again so I am very pleased.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nate, which is quite startling.**

**Warnings- Language**

* * *

Nate smirked as he turned off the camera. He looked over to his unconscious captive and felt his grin become wider.

Nate walked towards Reid and stroked a hand through his hair, before exiting the room. He had to go to his home, or should he say his old home, and set up a special surprise he had for the BAU. Nate just hoped that Agent Hotchner would not be the one to find it.

He stepped out of the small abandoned warehouse and got into his forest green SUV parked beside the building.

Oh yes, he was _very_ excited for this surprise.

Nate started the engine and pulled out onto the gravel back road, and eventually ended up on the highway.

'170km to Springfield', he mentally read from a passing road sign.

About an hour and a half later, Nate pulled up outside of his house.

He opened his trunk and pulled out the surprise, a nice, large, homemade bomb.

Nate carefully picked it up, lifting it out of the trunk and walking toward his house. When he walked into his home, he smiled. He'd emptied it a while ago. Nate had this entire ordeal planned out.

Walking up his creaky set of stairs to the second floor of the house, Nate stepped down the hallway, walking into one of the bedrooms. He opened the closet, setting the bomb down with much care.

Shutting the closet, Nate headed back downstairs. The man took one last look around his house and then went toward the front door. There, he clicked a small device on the top of the door, turning it on but not activating it. Nate then walked out the door, leaving his home behind for the last time.

Only when he entered the vehicle, did Nate activate the bomb with a small remote that he took from his pocket. As soon as someone entered that door, the small device on the front door, would activate the timer on the bomb upstairs, which read five minutes. He would be notified as soon as the bomb activated.

Nate grinned and left the house, he was excited to see his Spencer again.

Wait, did he just say _his _Spencer. No, no, no, he meant Spencer. Just Spencer.

Nate sighed and shook his head, frustrated and began the drive home.

* * *

Reid groaned as he woke up.

His head hurt like hell. Probably from the hit he took that had knocked him unconscious. Or all the other hits.

The young agent moved around in the chair, or as much as he could at least, with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

Reid immediately regretted the move. His entire ribcage flared up in pain and he failed at stopping the cry of pain that escaped his throat. At least Nate wasn't here to see or hear that, unless he was monitoring him, of course. The genius shuddered at the thought.

Reid looked down at himself, inspecting his body. It didn't even look recognizable. His entire abdomen and both of his arms were completely littered with bruises, and they would surely get worse. And most likely be joined by more bruises. Reid could not see his legs, but he didn't need to see them to tell that they were just as bad as the rest of him.

The young man knew that his old knee wound would flare up, probably worse than before. It had been hit with a baseball bat, of course. Reid was absolutely positive that he had at least two broken ribs. _I'll be okay,_ he thought. _As long as one of my broken ribs doesn't puncture anything_.

Reid was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of the door creaking open.

"Awake are we?" Nate asked rhetorically. "I was worried that I may have hit you too hard."

"You hit like a nine year old girl," Reid replied with a bit of a smug look on his face. He remembered when he'd said something very similar to Hotch a long time ago.

'_Well, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly.'_

'_Hotch; I was a twelve year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. You kick like a nine year old girl.'_

"Really? Because according to those bruises covering you, it must have hurt pretty damn bad." Reid was brought back to reality by Nate's snarky remark.

"Tell me, Spencer. Does your team like surprises?" Nate asked, leaning against the grey concrete wall across from Reid.

"W-What?" Reid was caught off guard by Nate's seemingly random question.

"I said, do they like surprises?" Nate said, his tone a slightly annoyed one.

"What did you do?" Reid asked in a cold voice. He did not like the sound of this.

"Just answer the question, Spence."

"No, they don't usually like surprises."

"Ah, what a shame. Because I seemed to have left them one." Nate grinned.

"What did you do!?" Reid shouted, he was getting tired of Nate's games.

Suddenly a beep echoed through the room. Nate took small object that look like a remote out of his pocket.

"Oh, well it looks they're about to find the surprise. Personally, I love it. But I don't think they'd feel the same way."

"Just tell me what you did to my team!? Please, leave them alone," Reid tried to plead with the man.

"Let's just say this; you're not the only person on your team currently in trouble."

* * *

Prentiss looked up with a lot of pain. She had just been thrown quite a distance away from the house that was now ablaze. Her left arm had searing pain shooting through it. She was positive it was broken.

_Morgan. Oh no, oh no. _Prentiss thought as she sat up as much as she could without being in too much pain. She saw Morgan laying on the ground a few metres away. He still had not moved.

As much as Prentiss wanted to go over and help Morgan right at that moment, she knew that she had to call for help.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotch!" Prentiss began after her unit chief thankfully picked up the line after the third ring. "Oh God, Hotch! Nate knew that we were coming. There was a bomb."

"What!?" Hotch shouted down the phone. "Paramedics are on the way. Are you alright?"

"I-I think I am. I hit my head and my arm is broken but, Hotch, I don't think that Morgan is okay." Prentiss informed worriedly.

"Paramedics will be there in ten minutes. Just hold on," Her boss said and hung up the phone.

After hanging up, Prentiss stood up, with much effort, and walked over to Morgan as quickly as she could muster.

She leaned over him and he groaned, his eyes locking onto her face.

"Morgan… Derek, just hold on, okay? Help is on the way." Prentiss tried to comfort the injured man.

Prentiss started to panic as Morgan's eyes fell shut.

* * *

**"Reid" and please, please, please review! I will give you a virtual hug and bake sale.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I hope you all are well! It is officially summer for me, which means many updates as often as possible from me! In actuality, I'm not the proudest of this chapter; it's not my best work. All medical information is completely out of my head and my little friend, Google! Also, for anyone reading "True Love Prevails", I haven't abandoned it, I've just been busy.**

**Thank you so very much for all of the reviews; I love you. And also a big thanks to everyone who favourited this story and added it to their alerts!**

**Disclaimer- Same as always, me complaining about not owning anything besides that bastard, Nate.**

**Warnings- Language.**

**Sorry about this incredibly long author's note, now go, enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch's eyes went wide with shock as he took in the scene before him.

Paramedics were all around them as he ran towards the ambulances that Prentiss and Morgan were being loaded into.

The unit chief saw the doors of the ambulance containing Prentiss shut and he gave her a nod before it drove off.

Hotch quickly got into the ambulance that Morgan was in right before the doors were shut and they began to speed away to the hospital.

He looked to Morgan's unconscious face. It was littered with cuts and bruises were beginning to form. As Hotch looked over Morgan's body, he could clearly see that some of the bones were broken. An oxygen mask was placed onto his face and the paramedics were hooking him up to some equipment. As Hotch look at the heart rate monitor, he didn't like what he saw. Morgan's heart rate was noticeably slow.

_How could I let this happen?_ Hotch thought to himself. He had never felt so ashamed, aside from when Haley had been murdered. _Reid, Morgan and Prentiss are all in danger. And the unsub is doing this because of me. I should have never shot his father…_

Hotch was pulled out of his troubled thoughts as a sudden beeping noise filled the emergency vehicle.

The unit chief looked over to the heart rate monitor. Morgan's heart rate was dangerously irregular.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One of the paramedics shouted.

Hotch felt his heart sink. _No, no, no!_ He could not lose one of his best agents, one of his best friends, a member of his family.

The heart rate monitor showed Morgan flat line.

A paramedic briskly checked Morgan's pulse. Or the lack of one.

* * *

The team, or half the team, seeing as Reid, Morgan and Prentiss weren't present, had been waiting outside of the hospital for hours. They had yet to hear any news on Morgan or how his surgery had gone.

The doctor had come out once to tell them that Prentiss was alright, but needed to stay at the hospital for the night. She had a mild concussion and a broken arm, which was now in a cast. The team had visited her but she insisted on them going out and waiting for news on Morgan. And to tell her as soon as they had any.

Garcia had brought her laptop in case any new videos of Reid came. But the team were positive that there wouldn't be while they were at the hospital, Nate knew that they were there and would most likely only contact them if they knew that their full attention was on him.

JJ couldn't believe it. Three of her best friends, three members of her family had been victim to this man. It started out with Spence, but the bastard just had to go after the rest of the team too. She wanted to make Nate suffer for what he had done.

Rossi sat calmly in his seat. His calm was a complete mask for what he was really feeling inside. Reid, a man he considered a son was with the madman that had caused to team members to currently be in the hospital. He thought, as much as the other members of this team did, that Nate deserved to die.

Garcia shifted uncomfortably in the blue, plastic hospital chair. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Her baby was still with the son of a bitch that had sent Morgan and Prentiss to the hospital. She didn't know what she'd do if Morgan or Reid died. Garcia couldn't even think of those possibilities.

Hotch fidgeted with his hands as he sat with bated breath for any news on Morgan. He only fiddled with his hands when he was under deep stress, as he currently was. He could not believe that Nate had kidnapped his youngest agent and then had had the audacity to injure two others. In all honesty, Hotch was not even sure if Morgan was alive. He was going to put Nate's head on a stick.

Finally, the doctor walked out.

"Derek Morgan?" He called. The team stood up. The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Are you family?"

"Yes," they said immediately.

"Alright. Well, I'm Dr. Barnes," He said reaching out his hand.

Hotch took it and they shared a handshake. "Agent Hotchner, I'm his unit chief. Is Agent Morgan okay?"

"Well, he is stable, if you mean. Derek is very bruised and a few of his cuts required stitching. His left leg and arm are broken and Derek has several cracked ribs. He also has a mild concussion," Dr. Barnes paused. "We lost Derek twice, but thankfully we were able to revive him. Once on the way to the hospital," Hotch shuddered as he remembered the heart rate monitor flat lining. "And once on the table, he went into cardiac arrest. Derek has been placed into medically induced coma until he recovers reasonably." He paused. "Frankly, he is very lucky to have survived."

There were a few tears making their way down Garcia's cheeks, causing her makeup to run, as she listened to what Dr. Barnes was saying.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked, her voice breaking in the slightest.

"I would say yes, but the doctors are just placing him into his room. I'll come out and tell you when you may come in." With that, he left, leaving the team relieved that Morgan was alive but also completely heartbroken on the news. And they still needed to find Reid.

* * *

**I had a considerable case of writer's block to write about Reid and Nate right now, so they'll be back in the next chapter!**

**"Reid" and review, pretty please please please please please. (If I continue saying please, will it make you reiview?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Yeah, it's me again, with another update!**

**I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews and adds! Last chapter recieved so many... so I send you endless thanks. "Born to Die" broke 50 reviews, yay!**

**Disclaimer- My sadness for not owning them is unfathomable.**

**Warnings- Language**

* * *

The team slowly walked into Morgan's hospital room, Prentiss with them.

JJ and Garcia couldn't help the gasps that came out of their mouths. Tears began to run down Garcia's face at the sight of one of her closest friends in this state. Rossi stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

JJ wasn't made for these things. Seeing her friends in pain, so to say. She just didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't have Prentiss' or Hotch's compartmentalizing talents, or Rossi's insane calm. She just let her eyes fill with tears.

Prentiss didn't have much of a reaction. She was angry, yes, very angry, but she had been there, so she had expected this and had already tried to prepare herself. And she always had her famous compartmentalizing skills.

Rossi drew in a deep breath as he saw his younger colleague in the hospital bed. He couldn't help but wish that it was him that was in Morgan's place at that moment. Morgan didn't deserve this. Then again, no one did.

Hotch had had enough. This was the final straw. He couldn't bear to look at his younger friend, someone he viewed as his brother, looking nearly unrecognizable in the hospital bed.

Hotch spoke up. "Okay, we all need to stop feeling guilty. It's not helping Reid or Morgan or any of us. It's just adding to Nate's power." Hotch took a breath, looking around at his colleagues. "We need to go back to the conference room, we'll take turns on someone staying with Morgan. We need to find Reid, and we need to catch this son of a bitch now or I'll be damned."

* * *

Reid had been left to wonder about his team when Nate had left, right after he had told him about the "surprise" he had left for the team.

_Oh, God, what if he hurt them! _Reid panicked. _He said that I was no longer the only one in danger… Please, God, don't let them be hurt. Please, just let them be okay!_

Spencer Reid was not a religious man, not in the least. But as he sat handcuffed in the chair in that gray concrete room, he found himself praying to a God that he wasn't even sure existed.

Reid prayed that his team was alright, he prayed that they would come and rescue him, and most of all he prayed that Hotch would not come.

How he let this happen? Reid knew that it wasn't his fault he'd been taken, but he should have at least fought back. _No, I couldn't have. Nate threatened the team. I wouldn't endanger them. Not ever._

Reid was interrupted from his prayers and thoughts as the large door creaked open.

In stepped Nate, a large grin was plastered onto his face. He had told Reid that he felt bad for him, that he didn't want to hurt him, but his eyes clearly betrayed his words. There was a maniacal glint in them, and that told the young profiler that he clearly enjoyed everything that he was doing.

"What do you want?" Reid tried to keep his voice strong.

"I want to make a deal, Spence." Nate leaned against the wall and smiled.

"W-what deal?" Reid asked, his voice laced with worry and a bit of anger. Hearing the slight amount of anger in the young genius' voice, Nate chuckled.

"Well, Spencer, I'm almost positive that you'd like information. Perhaps, on what my little surprise was and about how I said that others were in danger? And it's very clear that you need to be nourished. It's been almost three days since you've eaten or drank anything." _Oh, so that's how long I've been here. Hopefully the team will find me soon… Oh, God, the team! They better be safe or I swear to God… _"Anyway," Reid was pulled back to the present by Nate's voice. "That's what I'm offering you. A meal and information about your team."

Reid gave him a confused look. He knew that there had to be a catch to this. There was no way that Nate would just give him these things. "In exchange for what?"

"Ah, there's the catch, Spence," Nate grinned. "You have to do something for me. And I know that you won't like it, but I also think that you just might take me up on this deal."

"What do you want me to do?" Reid asked again, his voice rising slightly.

"I want you to willingly take DiLaudid."

"W-What? No, I won't. I can't-" Reid began a rant only to be interrupted by the one who had caused it.

"Really, Spencer? You don't want to know what is going on with your team at this very moment? Do you really want to get so dehydrated and starve to death before your team can even find you?"

"No, but-" Boy genius tried again.

"Then take the deal, Spence. It's as simple as that. All you have to do is take that little needle filled with your old friend and poke it into that skinny little arm of yours. And if you do that, you get the information that I know for fact you're dying to have and a full meal," Nate stepped forward, leaving the gray wall and coming towards Reid, placing a hand gently on his face. Reid tried to pull away but Nate's hand simply went to rest on his shoulder instead. Then, saying the words clearly and slowly, as if he were speaking to a child, "Now, that sounds like a fair deal, doesn't it?"

Reid sat still, seriously contemplating his choices. He _needed_ to know what was happening with the team and he _needed _food. But Reid's question was this: Could be willingly inject himself with DiLaudid? To the young man, that was like giving up. On himself, and the team.

"So, Spencer, do we have a deal?"

* * *

**"Reid" and reivew please! I'll give you all virtual Reid hugs!**

**And for all you Reid whump fans, there will be a lot coming up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Another chapter awaits you ahead, my fair readers! Thank you so, so, so much for each and every review! I adore reader them, and I adore you for taking your time to post a review on this story! A large thanks also goes out to everyone who added and favourited this story! I'm just so happy that you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- Alas, I must admit. I only own that creepy guy, Nate. Sometimes, *all the time*, I pretend Reid is mine.**

**Warnings- Language, Violence**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Criminal Minds… (Sorry, I couldn't help it)_

"_So, Spencer, do we have a deal?"_

Nate stood with bated breath as he awaited Reid's response. He was almost sure that the young man would agree to his deal but he could never be positive. The BAU team always did surprise him, especially when his father was shot.

But Nate had planned this entire deal out, already. And he was almost positive that Reid would agree.

"I…" Reid struggled to say.

"Yes?" Nate enjoyed speaking to Reid like he was only a small child; it seemed to make the genius upset, which was exactly what he was going for.

"We… We have a deal," With a very troubled and desperate look in his eyes, the genius said his agreement, his voice laced with anger. Nate smiled once again at the anger in Reid's voice. He was proving to be a lot feistier than people, including Nate, had thought.

"Excellent," Nate grinned. _See, there was nothing to be worried about. He took the deal; you can get on with your plans. _"Well, Spencer, I think that I'll give you the information that you see to be in so dire need of that you'd agree to willingly inject yourself with DiLaudid."

Nate knew that Reid was _not_ going to take this news well; he knew that for a fact. _Who cares about that little brat's feelings, _Nate mentally scolded himself, he'd have to work on this whole caring thing later.

"Okay, so I thought it might be even more fun if I involved more people than just you and that bastard, Agent Hotchner. Don't get me wrong, Spence, I'm loving the time I'm getting to spend with you, but I'm always up for a new level in this little game of ours." Nate paused, studying Reid's face. It held a mixture of anger, frustration, worry, sadness and despair all at once. It was perfect. Reid was perfect. _You really need to stop thinking stuff like that._

"What. Did. You. Do?" Reid demanded through his clenched teeth.

"Well, it starts here, so listen closely, Spencer. I was sure that they were going to find out who I was; that was a given. Once that happened, I knew they would also check my house. So I thought quickly. I had to move out, right? I didn't want to destroy all of my belongings." Reid shot Nate a confused glance at the word 'destroy'.

Nate continued, "So I moved everything out of my house, it's at a new place. My friends and I, you remember my friends, right? They helped bring you here." Reid leveled a glare at him. "Well, we made a bomb, made it all by ourselves. My friend, Tom, he specializes in these sort of things. And I set it up in that house, so that as soon as someone opens that front door, it activates the bomb. Can you guess what happens next, Spence?" Nate smiled at him expectantly. When he didn't receive an answer, he carried on. "A couple of your precious team members went into my house, and that bomb went off."

* * *

Reid sat frozen in shock, his jaw dropped to the ground. Nate had set up the team. The team had underestimated Nate, Reid himself had, too. He had completely and utterly set them up. Two members of his team, still unknown to Reid, were in danger. _You don't even know if they're still alive. If what Nate told you is true, at least._ Reid had to get those thoughts out of his head. He knew those thought s were what would break him. _No, no! Don't think that, you know that they're alive… hopefully. _Reid once again found himself praying.

He turned to Nate. "Son. Of. A. Bitch," Reid spat out at Nate, his voice unfathomably full of vehemence and loath.

Nate simply chuckled. Reid felt himself get more and more angry, the rage form the past few days boiling up to the surface. "Do you seriously think this is some game!?" He shouted. "Your father was a fucking criminal! He killed your mother and seven other women! And you don't care, do you. No, because you think all that matters is revenge on Hotch for killing a man that didn't even deserve to live! So you put the lives of me and my team in danger, all for your sick little game." Reid had no idea where his newfound confidence had come from, but before he even got to be grateful for it, a bone cracking punch was delivered to his face, easily wiping off his smirk. The impact most definitely broke his nose.

"You. Little. Bastard!" Nate roared, accentuating each word with punches to various parts of the young agent's body. "How dare you say those things about my father and me!" More punches, kicks also coming into play. "You will learn some respect!"

By the end of the beating, Reid was begging for Nate to stop. His entire body throbbed and ached in pain. Nate had broken at least a couple bones in the last ten minutes, that, Reid was sure of.

"Please!" Reid gasped, all of his anger and confidence having disappeared. "Just tell me that they're alright! Tell me that everyone on my team is alive, please!" Reid asked desperately. After the stunt that he had pulled, the genius was almost positive that he was not going to get this information.

"Sorry, Spence," Nate began, taking a breath and calming down quickly. "But that information will have to take another deal."

_Another deal!? _Reid was seriously beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything to Nate.

Nate walked towards the door, huffing and puffing a bit.

"When I get back it's time for your end of the deal."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please, I love you! Remember, if you review, I'll still send you that virtual Reid hug! Act now to get in on this amazing deal.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! First of all, a couple of you have been wondering about the case in California that the team had. The case is NOT connected and was dropped, so they could find Reid. Second, thank you so much for the reviews, adds and favourites! I'm really hoping to hit one hundred reviews with this chapter!**

**Spoilers- 2x18 "Jones".**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything.**

**Warnings- Langauge**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid swallowed hard as Nate returned through the large door. He'd never forget the screechy creaking sound that the door made. _Downside of having an eidetic memory, _Reid thought bitterly_. _In Nate's hands, were a vial, a tourniquet and the tripod. _Oh, God. The team is going to have to see this. If the entire team is even still there… _The annoying part of Reid's brain reminded him. He really did need to start being more optimistic. _But, how can I in this situation?_

"It's time for your end of the deal, Spence," Nate said, walking towards him, a smile plastered onto his face.

Reid gulped as Nate walked towards him and unlocked his handcuffs, handing Reid the bottle of DiLaudid and the tourniquet. Nate quickly pulled out a gun.

"Just so you don't try anything funny," There was a warning tone to his voice. Reid knew that Nate would not kill him, but he probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot him in a non-lethal place.

Nate proceeded to set up the video camera and tripod.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! How am I going to do this! At the rate that Nate's giving, or making me take, the drug, I'm never going to get off of it! If I ever got out of here, that is… No. I need to stop thinking like that. God, withdrawals are going to be a bitch…_

Reid decided that he was going to stay quiet this time when Nate contacted the team; it would only cause more trouble if he spoke. And more pain.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss sat in the conference room. JJ was at the hospital with Morgan right now and Garcia was in her lair, ready to alert the team if Nate contacted them.

They hadn't gotten much more out of the profile. Nate was an extremely intelligent, organized unsub, who planned everything down to the nub. The team figured their chance to find him was when he suddenly had to change plans; he would make mistakes. Hotch had told the others what he thought about Nate beginning to have other feelings towards Reid. And that only made them want to find the bastard faster.

"You know," Rossi and Hotch looked towards Prentiss. "I've noticed something, but I didn't think it mattered. But I just can't seem to get it out of my head."

"What is it?" Rossi asked, leaning forward in his seat, the two men were both clearly interested in what she was about to say.

"Whenever Nate talked to us, he referred to Reid as 'Dr. Reid', using his formal title. But, when we was speaking to Reid himself, he always called him by his first name, or Spence," Prentiss said the last bit with more than a little disgust.

"He's just adding to Reid's torment," Hotch said immediately, guilt making its way into his voice.

"He's purposefully trying to make Reid feel less powerful," Rossi added in.

Before they could speak further on this, Garcia ran through the door.

"Nate's contacted us again!" She said, her voice slightly out of breath.

The three agents immediately got up from their seats, briskly following Garcia to her office.

Once there, they saw Nate standing in front of the camera, as usual. He was holding a gun.

"Hello, agents! I you all are well… Who am I kidding; I hope you all are awful. You deserve to be, at least… So how's your hand, Agent Prentiss?" Nate asked with a grin, which caused and angry glare to form on Prentiss' face.

Nate continued. "Dr. Reid here and I have made a deal. I told him that I had left you all a little surprise. Do you want to know what are little deal was? I told him that I would give him the information he so desperately needed, to know what I did to his precious team members. I also promised him food, in exchange for something I think is much better." Nate paused for effect. "Dr. Reid has to willingly inject himself with DiLaudid."

If looks could kill, Nate would have died more times than humanly possible from the looks that each member of the team shot at him through the computer screen.

"And guess what, he took the deal!" Nate said excitedly.

Nate's hand reached towards the camera and turned it so that it was facing Reid.

The team gasped as they took in their young genius.

He was covered in bruises and some blood was on him, too. Reid's expression was one of pain and sadness, like he had lost all hope. There was a bottle of DiLaudid, a needle and a tourniquet in his hands.

"Go on with it, Spencer, it's not like it's the first time," Nate grinned at both Reid and the camera.

Reid sent him a look of pure hatred before slowly tying the tourniquet around his arm. The team couldn't believe that he was actually doing it. Then again, Nate was holding a gun that was currently pointed at Reid.

Now that the tourniquet was sufficiently tied around his arm, the team watching Reid fill up the needle with DiLaudid.

Garcia gasped as she watched her baby lower the needle to his arm.

When Reid paused, Nate asked, "What are you waiting for, Spence?"

"Go to Hell," Reid grunted before he plunged the needle into his arm.

The feed ended.

* * *

_I sat in the jazz bar, listening to the relaxing piano music that Ethan was playing. I really needed to relax right now. The cravings were getting worse._

_I looked up to see Gideon sitting down in the comfy chair beside me. We both had our legs crossed._

"_How'd you find me?" I asked him._

"_You're not all that hard to profile," Gideon shrugged, tapping his knee. I nod._

"_Your friend is good," Gideon remarked on Ethan's piano skills. I nod again._

"_I missed that plane on purpose," I admitted._

_Gideon glanced at me, "I know."_

_I swallow hard. "I'm struggling," My voice broke in the slightest as I looked at him._

_Gideon looked back at me. "Well," He sighed. "Anybody who's been through what you've been through recently would."_

"_This is all I was grown for. I never even… I never even considered another option."_

"_Are you questioning whether or not you're strong enough to be here?"_

_I nod once again. "Yeah."_

"_I have been playing at this job, in one way or another, for thirty year." Gideon paused and we looked each other in the eyes. "I've felt lost. I've felt great. I have felt scared, sick. Insane." Gideon shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul and… your hands. Your hands stop feeling cold and… maybe that's the time to leave."_

_I lick my lips. "I guess I just needed to try to figure out if I could step away from this job." I swallow again._

"_And?"_

_I look to Gideon. "I'll never miss a plane again," I said quickly and meaningfully._

_We both sat back and listened to the music._

* * *

**"Reid" and review please! This was actually my favourite chapter so far to write, especially the ending. That scene always makes me cry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Okay, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe this story has reached 100 reviews and it makes me so happy! I love this chapter so much, and had a great time writing it. Once again, thank you all so much! There is an important author's note at the end so make sure to read it! Oh, and longest chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything besides Nate.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I look at Morgan as Prentiss walked away, their discussion of books finished. An amused smile on my face, I shake my head at him._

_He grins at me and raises his eyebrows. I look back down at the cards in my hands._

"_What?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders, still sorting through my cards. "You think you're the only person around here that reads books?"_

_I shrug again. "No, but, you never wanna talk to me about books." I small smile makes its way onto my face once again._

_Morgan looks back at Prentiss. "You think I'm sending out the wrong kinda message."_

_I look back at Prentiss too; she is still reading her book. I raise my finger. "I have noticed you guys sitting together at the round table, and I've seen her hanging out at your desk, and I realized, if I'm noticed this stuff, it must be pretty darn obvious, right?_

_Morgan chuckles and leans closer to me, "Okay, wow. You know, kid, usually I'd say you got yourself a pretty good point there, but, trust me, Emily Prentiss is not the kind of girl who's interested in Derek Morgan."_

_I look at me incredulously. "What?! What kind of girl isn't interested in Derek Morgan?!"_

"_The kind of girl that's way too smart to think she can change my ways. Everybody knows I'm not ready to be serious."_

_I shrug, a small frown on my face. "Maybe you're a lot more ready than you realize."_

"_Dr. Reid, are really trying to school me on females right now?"_

_I lean forward. "My mother says, girls can sense when men are changing." Each word was punctuated with a small hand gesture. "When you're ready, certain types of girls, the right kind of girls, will find you." I lean back in my seat. "It's only when you're ready, though."_

_Morgan stares at me and laughs. "You think I'm not on top of my game, all of a sudden?"_

_I grab a card from the deck on the table. "No, I was just trying to distract you so I could take this card." I place my cards down on the table. "Gin."_

"_Oh, you sneaky little bastard." Morgan says and slams his cards down on the table._

"_When are you people going to learn!? Never play cards with a magician._

_Morgan leans forward. "What do you mean, 'you people'?_

_I laugh._

Reid opened his still drug-hazed eyes and glanced around the room. He was alone, at least for now. Reid couldn't believe that he'd done it, that he'd had a choice and he chose to give himself DiLaudid.

But the genius also knew that he couldn't give up, he knew that the team was searching for him. Reid, more than anything, just hoped that the team was okay. And that Hotch wouldn't come. Reid would die for his team, for Hotch. Hell, after this, if the use of DiLaudid continued much longer, Reid didn't know if he could even make it through the withdrawals.

The door suddenly opened, causing Reid to jump. Nate stepped in holding a plate of food and a large glass of water.

"Hungry?" He asked with a grin. Reid's stomach rumbled, as if on cue. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nate walked over to Reid, handing him the plate of food and the glass. The handcuffs were still off of his wrists.

Reid looked down at the plate. On it was chicken, potatoes and beans. Pretty basic. _He probably can't cook much, _Reid thought.

"I'll leave you to eat," Nate said and left the concrete room.

Reid picked up the fork and knife that was provided for him and began to cut up the chicken. Once he finished cutting it, he picked up a piece with the fork and put it into his mouth. _Tastes a little funny…_ Reid thought but decided to ignore it.

It felt so good to get something into his completely empty stomach. The agent picked up the glass that he had placed onto the floor and lifted it to his lips.

Reid never thought that water would be the best thing that he'd ever tasted. It quenched his thirst and the water on his dry and cracked lips felt like Heaven. Reid would be drinking a lot more water when he got home. _If_ _I get home,_ He corrected. _No, the team _will _find me._

After he finished his chicken, Reid started making his way through his potatoes and beans. They tasted a bit strange, too. But again, Reid ignored it.

When finished with all of his food, Reid picked up the glass that held the water and drank the last of it. He made sure to get every last drop, Reid didn't know the next time he would get something to eat or drink.

After a couple of minutes, Nate came in to take his dishes away and once again left him alone. After handcuffing him again, of course.

Reid didn't know how he did it, but eventually fell asleep sitting upright in the chair. A time he could've used to try and escape.

...

"_Look at him,"_ Reid heard a voice sneer, sufficiently waking him up. He was about to reach up and rub his eyes, but then realizing he had the handcuffs on.

The genius glanced around the room and gasped when he saw his team standing before him.

"What?" Reid whispered. How was this happening? The voice had been Prentiss.

"_He sure looks like he wants out of those cuffs,"_ Morgan chuckled.

"_To bad he's never going to get out them," _Hotch added, an evil grin on his face.

"W-What?" Reid asked again. The team couldn't possibly be here. They'd be rescuing him. This must be a dream.

"_Aw, the poor little baby is confused,"_ Garcia said with a fake pout. How could Garcia say that?

"_You know, he really is stupid,"_ Rossi remarked. _"He actually thought that we cared about him."_

"R-Rossi? Y-You guys do care about me!" Reid's voice rose a bit.

JJ butted in._"Oh, stop whining."_

"_Yeah, will you just shut up for once in your life?" _Morgan asked, his tone venomous. Reid knew he had to keep believing that this was a dream, his best friend would never say anything like that.

"_You think that people actually care about the things you say? What a joke. We've been trying to get rid of you since the day you joined the BAU. We're so glad that Nate took you. We hope that he kills you," _Hotch said.

'_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream,'_ Reid repeated in his head.

Prentiss looked at him with a look of disgust. _"He's _so _weak. Why couldn't he have died back with Tobias Hankel."_

"_No one ever even liked you," _Rossi said.

Reid had tears streaming down his face. This felt all too real for him.

"_You were just a liability,"_ Garcia spoke in a voice that didn't sound like her usual one.

"_You are worthless,"_ JJ spat at him.

All of a sudden, the door opened, Nate appearing. As soon as the door had opened, the team disappeared without a trace.

This wasn't a dream.

"Did you enjoy your food?" Nate asked, a grin on his face.

It was then that Reid realized the truth.

Nate had put something in the food, a drug of some sort. And it had caused him to hallucinate.

And in that moment, Reid really wondered. Wondered if what the hallucinations of his team had said were true. Was he stupid? Was he just a liability? Does the team not care about him? Was he really _worthless_? Was he not born to do anything special? Maybe Spencer Reid was just born to die.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**

**Yes, this is the point in the story title starts to make since. The ending really did break my heart, though.**

**On to that important note...**

**Alright so I've reached a point in which I'm not sure how this story is going to go, so I'm giving you guys the choice! The choice with the most votes/reviews gets to happen! Review and tell me which of these choices you'd like to happen:**

**1) Nate gives Hotch the location and Hotch decides to go. But, Nate also keeps Reid as some sort of leverage.**

**2) Hotch decides not to go to the location Nate provides and the team ends up finding Reid instead.**

**3) Hotch goes and Nate lets Reid go.**

**4) Tell me another option! If I like it a lot, I'll use it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Okay, you guys reviewed profusely and I cannot thank you enough. Seriously, you readers are splendid. And also thanks for voting for which wnding you'd like to see happen. Two options were close and think I've decided what I'll do, but, of course I'm leaving it as a surprise! And thank you so very much to everyone that favourited and followed Born to Die, as well as favourited and followed me.**

**Spoilers- Slight spoiler for 7x06 "Epilogue".**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't have the honour.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Clear!"_

_Morgan opened his eyes. He looked down in shock; he was seeing himself, lying down on a surgical table. There were surgeons all around him._

'_Oh, God'. His body was completely covered in bruising and there were a few doctors stitching up his cuts. The blood on his body caught his eyes, the bright ruby red of it contrasting his dark, bruised skin._

_A defibrillator was being lifted up from his chest. Morgan could see the slight rise and fall of his chest, his pulse was very shallow, but it was there._

_What was happening? How was he seeing this, himself on the operating table? Was he dead? No, that was his body that he was seeing, and he was breathing form what Morgan could see._

'_I must be dying,' Morgan thought. His mind went back to when Reid told him a few weeks ago about what he saw. How before Tobias Hankel resuscitated him, he felt warmth and saw a light._

' "_But come on guys," Morgan had begun. "Gentle lights, shadowy figures? Those are the lights in the emergency rooms and the doctors hovering over the patients, we all know that. No one actually sees the afterlife."_

"_I did." Everyone had looked to Reid. "Before Tobias Hankel resuscitated me, I had that exact experience. And I wasn't in an emergency room, I was in a shed."_

"_Reid, you never told me that," He had said. _

"_I'm a man of science, I-I didn't know how to deal with it. There's no quantifiable proof that God exists and in that moment I was faced with something that I couldn't explain. I still can't." '_

_But all Morgan saw was himself lying on an operating table, doctors fighting to keep him alive._

"_We are losing him again!" The defibrillator was once again placed against his chest, right above his clearly broken ribs._

"_Clear!"_

Morgan came back into consciousness. A soft beeping sound reached his ears. The sound that would've been quiet to others, sent a splitting headache to the injured man.

He groaned and decided to open his eyes, just a crack, at least. The bright light that assaulted his vision sent another wave of pain to his head. Obvious signs of a concussion.

"Morgan? Derek?" Morgan heard a voice call out to him.

He opened his eyes more. The injured agent looked at the room that he was currently placed in.

It was all white, with a large window to the right of the comfy bed that he was on. The curtains of the window had small blue flowers on it. Morgan winced as he turned his head in the other direction.

There were three blue chairs. He was clearly in a hospital room. And leaning in front of him, was JJ.

"JJ?" Morgan mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here Morgan," she smiled, showing off her white teeth. "I'm just going to call the doctor in to tell him that you are awake." JJ reached up and hit the call button.

Morgan looked down at himself. There was a cast covering his left arm and also his left leg. As he shifted slightly, he felt bandages wrapped around his midsection, under his hospital gown. What he could see of himself was fairly bruised. And he had the remains of the concussion, of course.

Suddenly, the hospital door opened and a middle-aged doctor walked in. "Hello, Derek. I'm Dr. Barnes," He said with a smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

Reality all came crashing back onto Morgan. The house. The bomb. Nate. Reid. _Reid! Oh, God. The kid better be back with us._

"Nate. H-he set us up!" Morgan looked at JJ, only seeing the white cast on her arm now. "Please, tell me that Prentiss is okay?"

"Prentiss is fine, Morgan. She just broke her arm," She paused. "Just worry about yourself right now."

_And Reid! _Morgan thought. "JJ, please, please tell me that Reid is okay. Tell me that he's back with us." He was almost pleading.

"W-we haven't found him yet. But we're getting closer," JJ gave the disappointing answer, though there was a tone of hope in her voice.

"You guys still haven't found Reid!" There were now tears welling in Morgan's eyes as he started getting up from the bed, pained grunts escaping his lips as he jostled his many broken bones and stiff body. He needed to get to Reid, now.

"Derek! Agent Morgan, you need to lie down!" Dr. Barnes rushed forward and gently helped Morgan back down onto the bed. "You need to stay calm or you could pass out, Derek," He said gently.

"We're going to find Reid, Morgan," JJ smiled.

"Are we?" Morgan asked. "If we haven't found him yet, we're probably not going to. That son of a bitch is going to get Hotch and Reid." A stray tear made its way down Morgan's bruised face.

"We'll find him before that happens." JJ's voice was full of determination.

"H-how long have I been here?" Morgan demanded.

"You've been in a medically induced coma for two days. We just needed you to heal a bit before you woke up. You have 5 broken ribs, a broken arm and your left arm is broken-" Dr. Barnes was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I can feel that." There was a slightly venomous tone to the agent's voice.

Dr. Barnes simply gave Morgan a small smile and continued on. "You also had a concussion, and you required a few stitches. Derek, you are going to be very sore for a few days."

"When can I leave?" Morgan needed to get out of here. If he was here, he wasn't helping Reid.

"Morgan, you need to stay here, at least for now." JJ's voice was comforting and sympathetic. But Morgan didn't need sympathy, he needed Reid. Now.

"She's right, Derek. You'll be here for a little while. I'm sorry." The doctor stood up. "You should get some rest."

Morgan leaned back in the bed. "I just want my baby brother back." His voice broke.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please! (Since this worked before...) please, please, please, please.**

**I hope the beginning of this chapter made since... It was just what Morgan was seeing when doctors lost him, I guess. Sorry for now Reid, but I felt like we needed to get back to Morgan.**

**You can also still shoot me ideas on something you'd like to see in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Once again, I thank you for your reviews and favourites and follows! It means very much to me. I don't think that this is my best work, but don't let that stop you from enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer- *Sighs* They're not mine. Not yet, at least.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The team was back in the conference room, JJ was with them and Garcia was at the hospital with Morgan. They were all relieved that Morgan was awake, they'd all go together to visit him when they were done discussing the latest video. The profilers had explained to JJ what had happened and there had been tears.

"I can't believe he did it," Hotch said. And it was true, he was shocked. The unit chief never thought that Reid would do that to himself. No matter what.

"He didn't really have a choice though, Hotch," Rossi reasoned with him. "Nate told him that we were in danger. For all we know, Reid could've thought we were dead. He might still think that. We don't know what Nate told him, for sure."

Prentiss had a perplexed look on her face. "My question is this: How did Nate know about my arm?"

"He could've had a camera where the bomb had gone off?" JJ suggested.

"But he also knows when we are available, so he can send us the videos," Hotch added in.

Rossi froze, realization hitting him. "He's got someone on the inside."

Prentiss opened her mouth slightly. She was a bit in shock of what the senior profiler had said, but she knew it must be true. "So one of our own are with Nate?"

"They must be. There's no other way that they'd be able to see us at every moment," Hotch said, his tone of voice cold. One of the trusted members of the FBI was betraying them.

"But who could it be?" JJ asked.

"Something else has been bothering me," Rossi began. "How is it that Nate could build that bomb? I doubt he has the skills to make something like that. He may be intelligent, but from the information we've got on him, he's never done anything to do with bombs in his life, not even anything remotely electrical."

"It could be the partner," Prentiss suggested with a shrug.

An idea dawned on Hotch. "What if the partner is a part of the bomb unit?" He looked around the table and saw that his colleagues thought that Hotch could be correct.

"It makes sense," JJ answered.

"Rossi, you've been in the FBI longer than any of us. Do you know anyone in the bomb unit that could be involved in this?" Prentiss asked her old teammate.

"No, I can't think of anyone right now," Rossi frowned. "I'm not as social as you guys seem to think," Smiles went onto the team's faces but it didn't reach their eyes.

"We need to get Garcia on this," Hotch said, standing up.

The team were going to head to the hospital, and they may as well tell Morgan what was currently going on while they were at it.

* * *

Reid didn't even look up as Nate stepped into the room. He didn't care that much anymore. He was beginning to give up, to lose hope. Reid just missed his team so much; he didn't know how much more he could take.

"You tricked me," Reid said as Nate walked up to him.

Nate smiled. "It was just too simple, Spence."

"You put something into my food." Reid's voice was cold and hard.

Nate feigned an innocent look. "How do you know you're not just crazy, Spencer?" He asked. "I mean, seeing things, hearing people that aren't there."

"I already know that you put something in my food. You are too easy to profile," Reid said with a small smirk on his face.

"Am I? Okay, well I'll give you that one, that it was me. You already seem convinced that I put something into your food, anyway. It doesn't do me much good to pretend I didn't," Nate shrugged.

Reid sighed. "When are you going to let me go?"

"What, losing hope, genius?" Nate chuckled. "I'll be contacting Agent Hotchner soon, don't worry."

Reid didn't want Hotch to come, what would his team do without their unit chief? "You've gotten your revenge though. If you turn yourself in now, you could get a deal." Reid knew that Nate was not going to listen to him but he still had to try, even if he wasn't very up for it. "You can let me go and turn yourself in. You've already hurt Hotch in the worst way, by hurting me."

"Geez, Spence, your convincing skills are really not up to par. I'm not turning myself in, and you know that." Nate was right, Reid already knew that this unsub was not going down without a fight.

* * *

Hotch, Prentiss, JJ and Rossi walked into the hospital, heading down the hallway toward Morgan's room.

When they reached the door, they saw Garcia talking to Morgan, holding his uninjured hand. He still looked dreadful.

Rossi gripped the doorknob and turned it, stepping into the room, the rest of the team following suit.

"Hey, Morgan," Prentiss greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better once we find Reid," Morgan muttered.

"That's actually what we came to talk to you about. Just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean you don't deserve to know what is going on," Hotch spoke up. "Do you think you're up to hearing about the latest video?"

"Yes, of course. Reid has to deal with this; the least I can do is watch them and be with him in some form."

"You're sure?" Rossi asked. "It's pretty bad."

"I'm positive. Just tell me what happened,' Morgan urged a bit desperately.

"Nate forced Reid to inject himself with DiLaudid, in exchange for food and information," JJ informed.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Information?"

"He told him about the bomb," Prentiss answered.

"Oh, God. That kid must be worried sick," Morgan shook his head. He was going to kill this guy.

Rossi continued their explanation. "Also, we found out that Nate has a partner. And he's in the FBI."

Garcia looked up now. "What? How do you know that?"

"He definitely has someone on the inside. He always knows what's happening. When were available to watch the videos and he also knew about Prentiss' arm," JJ began their theory.

"We figure it's someone in the bomb unit. Nate would most likely be unable to make a bomb by himself, everything that we have on him points to it," Prentiss added in.

"Garcia, we're going to need you to come back to the bullpen and pull up some names," Hotch told the tech.

"Sure thing, Hotch."

"I can't believe that someone who's supposed to be on our side is helping that bastard," Morgan scowled.

Suddenly, Hotch felt his cell phone vibrate.

"Excuse me," He said, stepping out into the hallway.

The unit chief opened up the text.

'_You and Dr. Reid will regret it if you tell anyone about this, Agent Hotchner.' _The text from an unknown number, presumably a disposable cell, began. _'Be there tonight at eight pm sharp.'_

Included in the text was an address.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**

**A bit of everything going on in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, hi, hello, bonjour, hola, 안녕하세요, whatever greeting you'd like! Alright, so I don't think that I'll be able to update tomorrow, I'm terribly sorry. And, secondly, I'm was watching Revelations for the 93rd time (not a hyperbole) whilst writing this, so I was crying profusely. If there are any mistakes, that is my explanation.**

**Spoilers- Slight spoilers for 2x15 "Revelations".**

**Dislaimer- Not mine, I'm afraid.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nate walked towards Reid, reaching into his pocket as he stopped in front of the genius, once again pulling out the DiLaudid.

Reid flinched, only slightly. "Why do you even bother giving it to me anymore?"

"First of all, Spence, I'm not giving it to you, you are giving it to yourself." Nate chuckled at the shameful facial expression that went onto Reid's face. "And secondly, I want you to have to effects of this entire ordeal for the rest of your life. I want you to become addicted again. But, this time I don't want you to get off of it." Nate let Reid's hands out of the handcuffs that he currently wore.

Reid knew that there was little chance that he was going to get off of the DiLaudid once this was done. His time with Nate had already been way worse than his time with Tobias had been. This time, Reid was simply a pawn in a madman's game of revenge. Reid had been here longer than he had been with Tobias. He'd been with Tobias for two days, but he had lost count of how long he'd been with Nate. Reid had been clean for so long, and Nate had ruined that. Ruined his life, in Reid's opinion.

Nate handed Reid the tourniquet, bottle and needle and took out his gun. He didn't even need instructions from Nate anymore. Reid knew the process well enough by now.

Reid prepared himself and the needle and lowered it to his arm, with Nate's gun still aimed at his head.

"It helps." Tobias's voice echoed in his head.

With that, Reid pushed the needle into the crook of his arm and he quickly became unconscious.

Nate looked at Reid's unconscious form, then at his watch. Four thirty, said the digital numbers. "I have to go; I've got some business to take care of. You know, you better hope to God that your boss shows up."

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ all raced towards Garcia's office. The team had left the hospital in a rush, trying to get to headquarters as quickly as they possibly could, so that they could get one step closer to finding Reid. Morgan had said that he would stay alone, that all of the team needed to be figuring this out right now, as long as they told him the moment they got anything.

Hotch had decided that he wasn't going to tell anyone about the text that he had received. The last thing that the unit chief was going to do was risk Reid getting hurt more. Was he going? Now that was a different question.

Garcia sat in her comfy black desk chair, scooting over towards her many computer screens once they had reached her office.

Usually coming into Garcia's office was a little joy in their day, but under the circumstances, her bright happy lair was not so bright and happy.

The team crowded around her computer screens.

"Garcia, get a list of everyone on the bomb unit," Hotch ordered gently but firmly. He was almost positive that they would receive no other videos from Nate, not now that he had been sent that text. The text that the team didn't know about. And wasn't going to know about.

"Here you go," Garcia replied while clicking some keys on her keyboard. Nine pictures of men showed up on the large screen in front of them.

"Craig Taylor and Tom MacKenzie…" Rossi mused from where he stood between JJ and Prentiss.

"What about them?" Prentiss asked, looking over at the older profiler.

"I've spoken with both of them… they both made a first impression of being arrogant, in my opinion," Rossi answered, stroking his beard in thought."

"Garcia, pull them up," JJ said.

"Sure thing." Garcia tapped her magic fingers and Tom's face and information filled the screen. "Tom MacKenzie is thirty-two years old and his wife Cheryl is thirty. Uh oh," Garcia covered her mouth with her hand.

"What Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Tom's wife passed away two months ago."

"Stressor?" Prentiss prompted, a frown on her face.

"What else can you find him on him?" Rossi thought that this looked rather promising so far, at least.

"Well," The tech began. "He joined the bomb unit six years ago." Keys were clicking. "Oh, well that's something."

JJ perked up. "What'd you find?"

"He wanted to join the BAU and had an interview with… with you Hotch." A distant memory of the man sparked in Hotch's mind as he listened to Garcia's words.

"And who did I pass him up for?"

"You passed him up for… Oh, God. You passed him up for Morgan." The team all nodded in understanding. "It says here that he wasn't athletic, but there also wasn't anything special about his mind," Garcia paused. "It seems as though you also noticed that he was arrogant, Hotch."

"Is he in today, Garcia?" Rossi asked quickly, this could be the lead they needed.

More finger tapping. "Yes!"

The team, aside from Garcia, quickly left the room without another word.

Hotch quickly took the lead heading straight for Strauss' office. The unit chief barged into the room unceremoniously without even knocking and Strauss looked up at him in surprise and anger.

"Agent Hotchner, what do you and your team think you are doing?" Strauss raised an eyebrow as she took in the distressed people in front of her.

"This is in regards as to who took Dr. Reid." Strauss had already been informed of Reid's kidnapping and the bomb. "Nate Walker has a partner and he works in the FBI," Hotch stated quickly.

"What? Who?" Strauss stood up in shock. She was angry.

"Tom MacKenzie."

"I will call him to my office. We can't make a big scene out of this," Strauss said.

"That's what we thought too," Rossi stepped forward. "Things would not do well if we made a scene."

Strauss nodded and left the room and returned a few minutes later with a nervous and annoyed looking Tom MacKenzie.

"What are _they _doing here?" He asked, motioning to the team. Hotch stepped forwards and grabbed Tom's wrists, locking them behind his back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Tom MacKenzie, you are under arrest assisting in the kidnapping of my agent and hospitalizing another. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court," Hotch followed the procedure sternly and began to leave the room with the rest of the team in tow, heading towards the interrogation rooms.

There were gasps and looks of shock as they walked through the bullpen. Hotch shoved Tom into the cold metal chair once they reached the interrogation room.

"So you finally figured me out, Agent Hotchner?" Tom sneered.

"Are you admitting to your charges?" Hotch raised a dark eyebrow.

"Of course."

_Yes,_ Hotch thought. _I was right to think that he was arrogant._

Hotch left the room and shut the door, joining the rest of the team outside of the room.

"Go home and get some rest," Hotch said. "We need to be at our full capability tomorrow."

"Are we just going to leave him there?" JJ asked.

"May as well wind him up," Rossi said in a venomous tone.

"Son of a bitch," Prentiss said, shaking her head as she looked at the one-way mirror. Tom was looking right at them.

"Just go get some sleep everyone, and tell Garcia to, too." After a few grumbles they left, Rossi staying behind.

"You know, Aaron. You need to get some sleep, too," He said with a small pat to Hotch's shoulder, then followed the others.

Hotch looked at his watch. Five-thirty, the time read. The unit chief knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. No, because he had somewhere to be, at a certain time.

Hotch had made his decision. He was going.

* * *

**"Reid" and review please.**

***Laughs nervously* Was that another cliffie? Call it what you'd like, but I'll call it a good way to make readers read the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Yes, I know, I said I wouldn't be updating today but SURPRISE! Oh, and thank you so very much for all the reviews and adds! Continue to do so. Also, this is the last chapter. I'M JUST KIDDING. Okay, I'm done.**

**Spoilers- 4x24 "Amplification".**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**Warnings- Language, sadness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hey, Reid." I hear Garcia's voice on the other end of the phone._

"_Hey, wow. No, uh," I stop to clear my throat. "Witty Garcia greeting for me?" I ask her._

_She sighs. "I can't be my sparkly self when you are where you are."_

"_Garcia, do you think you can do something for me?"_

"_Anything," Garcia says without any hesitation._

"_Uh, I know, uh, I can't call my mom without, uh," I stop to cough. "Without alerting everyone at her hospital."_

"_What do you need?"_

"_I, uh, I need you to record a message for her in case anything happens to me."_

"_Oh, nothing's going to happen to you. You're gonna brilliantly find out who did this and we're gonna treat this strain."_

_I take a deep breath. "I hope you're right. But if you're not, I just really wanna make sure she hears my voice."_

"_Okay. Just a minute, give me a sec."_

_I can hear her computers in the background. "Are you ready?"_

"_Ready," Came the reply._

"_Hi, Mom. This is Spencer. I just, um, I just really want you to know that I love you and," My voice breaks slightly and I have to clear my throat. "And I need you to know that I spend every day of my life proud to be your son." There are tears welling in my eyes, threatening to spill._

"_Reid?" Garcia asks in a sad voice after my pause._

_I look up and people are coming into the room. "I gotta go." I hang up the phone._

Reid began to wake up but once again slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. He found himself not caring that he must have injected himself with too much Dilaudid. Everything around Reid once again turned black.

* * *

Emily Prentiss quickly unlocked her apartment door and proceeded to step inside. She looked down the hallway and remembered when Doyle was after her, when she had blocked her door with various pieces of furniture and sat waiting at the end of the hall, tense.

Prentiss also thought back to when Reid had been so frustrated with her when she had returned, how she had to regain his trust. If Reid got back, _No, when Reid gets back, _she quickly corrected herself. When Reid gets back he's probably going to have a hard time trusting anyone

Today she was tense for an entirely different reason though. This time she wasn't worried about her own safety, she was worried about Reid's and the rest of the team's.

And even though all Prentiss wanted to do in that moment was work to find Reid, she was exhausted.

So she walked to her room and after taking off her shoes, climbed into bed. Before long, she was sleeping like the dead.

* * *

As soon as Jennifer Jareau walked into her house, she was greeted by her son, Henry, as he rushed forward and gave her a kiss.

She smiled at him, even though there were tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She still couldn't believe that Spence was kidnapped. _Again._ JJ still blamed herself for the last time, if only it could have been her. There was now a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Henry asked, wiping away the stray tear.

"Nothing, sweetie. Go play." She watched her son run off and Will stepped into the room.

"So I take it you still haven't found him?"

JJ covered her mouth with the back of her hand and shook her head. "I need some rest."

"I'll come with you." Will wrapped her up in a loving hug and they made their way to the bedroom and laid down. JJ was enveloped in her husband's arms as she once again cried herself to a fitful sleep.

* * *

David Rossi left the bullpen after his short conversation with Hotch. He walked outside, it was a beautiful day. The weather, at least. Everything else was awfully chaotic.

Rossi knew that there was no chance that he was going to be able to sleep, not with someone he regarded as a son still missing. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what could be happening to Reid at that very moment.

So he headed to a local park. He often came here to calm down after a rough case.

Rossi sat down on his usual bench that overlooked the city. Why did it always have to be Reid? Reid was the best, most innocent person that he'd ever known. The young profiler couldn't even hurt a fly.

Thinking of his missing friend, Rossi sighed as a single tear ran down his face.

He looked down and smiled as a few children ran by. They had joyous smiles on their faces and laughter echoed around them. Maybe the team could be happy again once they returned Reid home. Just maybe.

* * *

Penelope Garcia made her way up the stairs to her apartment, her sparkly pink high heels clacking with each step. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and she sniffled.

Why on earth had Hotch sent them home when they could have been working on bringing Reid back where he belongs?

As she finally got her keys out of her matching pink purse, she stuck them in the lock and walked into her bright apartment.

Even her happy looking apartment, her stuffed animals, and her dazzling decorations couldn't make that sadness that filled her entire being go away.

Two of her best friends were in danger and she just wasn't built to handle that kind of stress. No, Penelope Garcia was a woman made to bring joy to the lives of others. But how could she do that when she couldn't even be happy herself?

After placing her bag on a nearby chair, Garcia went to her fridge, pulling out a pint of ice-cream.

Then, she sat on her couch and turned on the TV. She didn't need sleep right now. Even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to. How many times had she found herself in the exact same position after a rough case? When she couldn't handle some of the things they saw?

_How could somebody as innocent as Reid see those things? He's so young…_ Garcia wondered as she flipped through the channels. She'd have to ask him when she and her boy genius were reunited.

* * *

Derek Morgan shifted his position once again in the uncomfortable hospital bed. How could be have let himself get in the hospital in the first place? He should have detected that bomb… He was a specialist in explosives, for God's sakes!

Morgan also couldn't help but feel guilty for Reid being kidnapped for a second time. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was that bastard, Nate's, fault. He also knew that feeling guilty wasn't helping him or Reid in any way, it was probably making it worse, but still, it couldn't be helped. He had sworn to protect the kid, and he did a hell of a job at it.

He could still hear his little brother's cries when he had watched the videos. They were never going to escape his mind.

And here he was, doing nothing to help Reid! He was just lying in the hospital bed feeling sorry and guilty. God damn it, he really needed to get out of here. Reid needed to him to get out of here.

* * *

**Sorry about no Hotch in this chapter. But, I figured that the whole Hotch thing would take another chapter all by itself so watch out for that!**

**The idea of a point of view from each team member was actually a request from Namira 0.0 , so thank her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates... I've been traveling and on the road for the past two days. But, this is the longest chapter yet! Thank you so very much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts that I have recieved!**

**Spoilers- Slight spoilers for 7x02 "Proof".**

**Disclaimer- This wonderful thing called Criminal Minds does not belong to me.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch was relieved as he finally got Rossi to leave the building with the rest of the team. He glanced back at his watch again. Five-thirty-two, it showed. Only two minutes had passed since Hotch had made his decision to go meet Nate. His possible, maybe probable, life threatening decision.

The unit chief quickly made his way to his office and shut the door. He contemplated writing a note to the team, telling him where he went but quickly remembered Nate's threat. _'You and Dr. Reid will regret it if you tell anyone about this, Agent Hotchner.'_ And the last thing that Hotch was going to do was risk causing any more pain than he already had been dealt.

Hotch unlocked one of the drawers one his desk and grabbed an extra gun, which he proceeded to put in his ankle holster. _Bastard never said a thing about guns, _Hotch thought with a small smirk making its way onto his face.

He left his office just as briskly as he had gotten there, and prayed that it would not be the last time that he would see it. That that had not been the last time he'd see the team. The last time he'd see Penelope Garcia's enchanting smile. The last time he'd see JJ's motherly and loving face. The last time he'd see Prentiss' startling composure. The last time he'd hear Rossi's advice. The last time he'd see his son. No, that wouldn't happen. The team was going to use all of their skills and find Nate and he would be arrested.

Once Hotch got outside, he went straight toward his large, black SUV. Putting his keys in and starting the ignition, Hotch began to drive to the destination that had previously been provided.

12 Willie Avenue; Hotch knew where it was. He had searched it up and found that it was an abandoned building on a nearly empty back road.

He tried to keep calm as he drove the distance; nearly two hours away. But Hotch couldn't help the sweat on his brow or the tapping of his foot. At least Reid would be free. If Nate kept true to his word, that is.

About an hour and forty-five minutes later, Hotch pulled up in front of the rickety looking building. He still had a few minutes to spare thanks to his speeding and the fear that there would've been traffic, causing him to leave a bit early.

Figuring Nate wanted him in the building, Hotch made his way inside. He was almost positive that this was not where Nate was keeping Reid. He was probably going to take Hotch to a different location, unfortunately.

Hotch stepped inside and looked around, it looked like it used to be a warehouse, many years ago.

"Agent Hotchner, you're early." At the sound of a voice, Hotch spun on his heel and saw Nate, pointing his gun straight at him.

Hotch instinctively reached for the gun at his waist but Nate had other plans. "Ah, ah, Agent. Give me your gun." Nate held his hand out expectantly. Sighing, Hotch took his gun and placed it into Nate's awaiting hand. "The one on you ankle too, I'm not that stupid."

Hotch reached down and grabbed that gun too, handing it to Nate. He would have much preferred to shoot him straight through the head, but reminded himself that he had to save Reid. But Hotch did _not _like being weaponless, feeling vulnerable.

"Good, now turn around." Hotch made no move to comply. "I will not hesitate to shoot you, Agent Hotchner."

With a scowl on his face, Hotch turned around and let out a low growl as Nate handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Nate urged him to move out the back door of the building with his gun poking into the unit chief's back.

"I advise you not to do anything stupid, or you will regret it," Hotch heard Nate say behind him. He simply nodded.

Once the pair was out the door, Hotch saw a forest green SUV sitting out back; he assumed it belonged to Nate.

Nate stepped in front of him and opened the passenger door, motioning for Hotch to get in. He complied with a bit of difficulty and a not-so-gentle shove from the man behind him. The door was shut behind him.

He watched Nate walk around the car and get in the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"Now, I don't want to hear a word while we're driving. Remember my threat from earlier, you _will_ regret it," Nate said in a venomous tone of voice.

Honestly, Hotch was surprised that Nate hadn't sedated him. He would be able to see where they were going. Where Reid was.

Deciding to listen to Nate, Hotch sat back in his seat as much as he could muster with his hands locked behind his back.

He ended up going over the profile he and the team had made and adding new important details to it that he had learned from meeting Nate.

But, Hotch was still paying attention to every twist and turn, and the street names, if there was one, Nate mainly stuck to the back roads. He wanted to remember everything he could. Which would be way easier if he were Reid.

Hotch continued this for some two hours until they finally pulled up to a large abandoned warehouse. They were in the middle of nowhere, completely secluded; Hotch hadn't seen another house for at least thirty minutes. _How did Nate even find this place? _Hotch wondered as Nate got out and came around the passenger side. He roughly grabbed Hotch's arm and pulled him out of the SUV.

They walked up to the building; Nate still had his gun to Hotch's back, and stepped inside.

It smelled old and looked unused, until the two men reached the end of the hallway they had been walking down. It was neatly furnished down here; Nate had obviously prepared this place.

"Down here," Nate said as he pushed Hotch towards a large door and reached around the profiler to unlock it.

As soon as Nate had finished unlocking the door, Hotch was shoved forward into the room, Nate following him inside.

The first thing Hotch saw was Reid, his head resting against his chest, unconscious. He looked even worse than the last time that Hotch had seen him on the video. The next thing that he saw was that the room was entirely concrete, and cold.

Hotch cursed himself for not paying attention as Nate pushed him into the wooden chair across from Reid. Not like he would've fought anyways, not with the possibility of Reid getting further injured. Hopefully, Reid would be back with the team soon.

Nate reattached Hotch's hands behind is back to the chair with the handcuffs.

Once finished, Nate grinned and stood in front of him. "I'll be back." And Nate left Hotch and Reid alone in the room.

Now Hotch just had to try to wake Reid up.

* * *

_I rang the doorbell and patiently for someone to open the door to Rossi's house. I had decided to go to his cooking lesson, after all._

_I gave a shy smile as Morgan opened the door and let me inside._

"Reid," A voice that was not in Reid's memory said, but he decided to ignore it.

_I walk into Rossi's kitchen and give a small wave. "Sorry I'm late."_

"_Yeah," Rossi looks up. "And this is why I cook alone."_

"Reid," The familiar voice said again, more urgently. But, again Reid didn't give it his attention.

_I walked over to the table that my team was surrounding with a smile on my face._

"Reid!"

The genius' eyes opened wide and he looked around the room. He was in the same place that he had been when he had passed out. Still in the concrete room, handcuffed to the wooden chair.

Reid let his still drug-hazed eyes wander around the room. He stopped dead when he saw the person across from him. It wasn't Nate; it was Hotch. The unit chief was handcuffed to a chair opposite of him. He didn't seem to be harmed, not yet, at least.

"H-Hotch?" Reid asked, his voice going a bit higher than usual. No, he couldn't be here, he _couldn't._ He was going to get himself killed. Would Nate even still let him go? "W-Why did you come?" Reid shook his head. "You shouldn't have come."

"I had to, Reid. You know that. And I know that you would've done the same thing if you had been in my position." Hotch paused. "And I can't have you getting hurt anymore. Reid, Nate would've _killed_ you."

"I'm not worth it." Reid's voice was quiet and small.

"What?"

"I'm not worth it! At least, not anymore." A tear made its way down the young man's cheek. It was true, in Reid's eyes. Nate had probably ruined his life, he barely had hope anymore.

"Reid, how could you say such a thing?" Hotch asked him, a stern tone to his voice. "You are one of the best people I know. If you're not worth it, I sure as hell don't know who is."

Before Hotch could finish the door opened and in stepped Nate, a large grin spread across his face.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please. I'm a review addict.**

**Eh, I don't know about this chapter. Was it good, awful, mediocre? Tell me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and adds, I love them. I especially love reading each and every one of your thoughts and opinions. I may not be updating every day, but I'll try my best.**

**Spoilers- Slight spoilers for 5x09 "100".**

**Disclaimer- This wonderful show and these magnificent characters do not belong to me.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nate grinned as he exited the room after he had handled Agent Hotchner. Finally, the best part of his plan could be put into motion. His time with Spencer had been fun. Taunting the BAU team, knowing their every move… hurting them.

But this… this would be better. Finally having Agent Hotchner to himself, and also Spencer to give them company and to make this as worse as possible for the unit chief. The young genius would be some useful leverage. It must be horrible to have one of the people you are closest to, be harmed, and it be entirely your fault. Not like he cared about how Agent Hotchner felt. He had killed his father for Christ's sakes!

When he had originally been planning this whole thing, he was actually going to let Spencer go. But, as time progressed he found himself getting more and more fascinated by the young genius. Maybe he was even beginning to get attracted to him… _No! _Nate thought. _That could ruin everything. _But the more he thought about it, the more possible it seemed. It was not just Nate's peculiar fascination to Spencer. If he harmed him instead of Agent Hotchner, it would make this so much better. Was he going to kill Spencer? He wasn't sure yet. Nate found that Spencer was now playing a much larger part in this than he had originally intended. And he did not like to go off plans. But as it seemed, his plans had kind of gone out the window.

As a child, Nate had never thought that he would become like this, someone who wanted to hurt other people. But this was a whole other matter, he guessed, since this was for revenge. It wasn't the same. He could be like his father, basically killing for sport. Not that Nate judged his father at all, he would always be better than his mother. His awful abusive mother. Anyone, Nate assumed, would kill for revenge. _Or maybe you are just saying that so you can give yourself an excuse for doing this,_ He pondered, but shooed the thought away. He was doing the right thing. Again he felt overwhelming anger at Agent Hotchner for taking away his only real family. And gratitude to his father for taking away his sad excuse for a mother.

Nate once again walked out to the small kitchen area that he had made and poured himself a glass of water. He still had a bit of nerves, that slight fear that someone would find them before he got to finish his plans. _No, _the logical part of his brain told him. _No one will find us. You chose this place well. They'll never find you._ But still, that little part of his mind, the same part that told him this was wrong, was making him nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Nate walked back down the hall. He stopped in front of the large door and steadied his breathing. He was excited. Excited for the real fun to start. After another large breath in and out, Nate unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside.

* * *

Hotch looked up as the door opened. Already? He had just been stuck in here moments before. He wasn't ready, so how would Reid be ready? Maybe Nate was just coming back to take off Reid's handcuffs and let him go.

Maybe Reid would be free, safe in the caring arms of the team. Even though the whole reason that he was not safe and he was in danger was Hotch's fault. Reid probably hated him now. _No, Reid would never hate you. You know that._ Hotch knew that his mind was going to the worst of the possibilities that could happen. It's what Hotch did in these situations, he couldn't help it. When Haley had been murdered by Foyet, before he had found Jack, he had thought that his son could have been dead. Hotch also knew that he should be thinking of the brighter side. _But how is there a bright side when your family was in danger and it is entirely your own fault._

Hotch watched Reid's lip quiver slightly as Nate stepped into the room, standing in between the two agents, hands clasped. Hotch knew that Reid was breaking. _It's your fault._ He wished the nagging part of his brain would stop.

"Great of you to finally join us Agent Hotchner. Spencer and I were having a good time, but we were beginning to get much too lonely. And you are the guest of honour." Nate paused and focused his gaze on Hotch, seeming to think. "Can I call you Aaron? Agent Hotchner is much too formal for me."

"Let Reid go." Hotch said it as an order, not a question. He was hoping to intimidate Nate, but he knew it would not work. From what Hotch had seen Nate wasn't a man to get intimidated, unfortunately.

"You know, that is exactly what I came to talk to you two about." Nate glanced between Hotch and Reid. This had gotten Reid's attention and he looked up. "Spencer," Nate looked to Reid with faux caring eyes. "I know you will not like this new plan one bit, and neither will you Aaron."

_He's talking to Reid like he's a child._ Just more details to add to the profile that Hotch had clear in his head.

"I was originally going to let you go, Spencer." Reid's eyes began to water a tiny bit as he realized what Nate was saying. "But now, I've come to realize, that this will be so much better if you are here. Hey, we're pretty close now, right? You know what they say, the more the merrier."

Hotch couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nate wasn't letting Reid go? No, he had to. He _needed _to. Hotch had come, Nate had said that he would let Reid go. Was what Hotch was hearing now true? Had Nate truly intended on letting Reid go? Or had he been lying all along, and lying now? Had Nate been giving them false hope the whole time, simply telling them that Reid would be free? Hotch felt moisture come into his eyes as he thought about how Reid might die. About how the young man's life could possibly be cut short. No, Hotch wouldn't let that happen. And he sure as Hell was not going to let Nate see the tears brimming in his dark eyes. He refused to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"So I've decided that you're staying!" Nate said theatrically with a smile on his face.

"P-Please. Please just-" Reid took a shuddering breath. "Just let us go. Please." A tear fell down the young doctor's cheek.

Nate walked up to Reid and placed a hand on his face. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. Don't cry, it won't get you out of this." Nate brushed a strand of hair out of Reid's face, causing Reid to pull back slightly.

Hotch didn't like it when Nate had pushed the hair out of Reid's eyes, it was a bad sign. It was a sign of affection. If Nate became attracted to Reid, there was the small chance that he wouldn't hurt him. But then again, what Hotch had seen so far didn't support that Nate wouldn't hurt Reid. And if Nate did start to become attracted to him, far worse things could happen. Things that even Reid couldn't recover from. No, Hotch would _never _let that happen.

"Get away from him. Now," Hotch demanded. He wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that.

"And what are you going to do, Aaron?"

* * *

**"Reid" and review!**

**I tried to focus more on the emotions in this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! And for all of the favourites and alerts, as well! I love recieving them.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Very early the next day, the David Rossi and Emily Prentiss walked into the conference room together. JJ was already sitting down with Garcia, holding the tech's hand. Garcia was clearly upset, her mascara running in the slightest.

"What's wrong, Garcia?" Prentiss asked even though she already knew the answer.

"What's wrong?" Garcia repeated. "My baby is missing and another is in the hospital! Don't ask me what is wrong."

"Okay, I'm sorry. We'll find him," Prentiss walked further into the room and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No, Em. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't get any sleep and I'm so worried and…" Garcia trailed off. "And right now I'm not doing anything to help my friends, so let's get started."

"Where's Hotch?" Rossi asked, only a tiny amount of worry leaking into his voice.

"Um, I'm not sure. He'll probably be here soon," JJ replied. "Garcia's right, we need to start the interview with MacKenzie."

"I'll do it," Rossi said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss asked. "I could go in with you."

"No, I think it would be best if I go in alone." After a moment of thought, Rossi added, "But you'll know if I need you to come in."

Prentiss nodded and the four began to go over their interrogation strategies. They needed to get a lot of information out of Tom.

Half an hour later, Hotch still hadn't shown up.

"Am I the only one who is really worried about Boss Man?" Garcia asked.

JJ paled. "Oh, God, guys. I don't think Hotch is coming."

"What?" Prentiss asked the blonde.

"Nate told Hotch that he would give him a location. Oh my God, do you think that Nate contacted Hotch?" Worry leaked into the voice of the media liaison.

Rossi took a deep breath, trying to maintain his calm. "It's possible. He sent us home, he must've gone yesterday."

Garcia's voice trembled when she spoke. "I-If Hotch went, does that mean that Nate is going to let Reid go?"

"Damn it, Hotch," Prentiss muttered. "If he stays true to his word, then yes. But truthfully, I don't believe he will. It was probably just another way to make Hotch show."

"We'll talk about this after. Right now, we need to start the interrogation. If Hotch has gone, we need to begin as soon as possible." Rossi began walking towards the door. "Garcia, find anything you can on what Hotch did last night."

* * *

"And what are you going to do, Agent Hotchner?" Nate asked his hand still in Reid's hair.

Reid looked to Hotch when his boss didn't say anything, simply staying silent. Why was he arguing with Nate? It would just cause them more pain? _Them._ Reid couldn't believe that he was stuck there with Nate, and he was probably going to die in the man's clutches. He just wanted to be free; he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

And as much as he wouldn't want to leave Hotch alone with Nate, he needed to get back home to his family. Reid needed to help them find Hotch. He needed to help whoever on his team had been injured from the bomb. He needed to comfort his friends. _Even though I should be the one to be comforted._ He needed to work on his withdrawals.

But most of all, Reid wanted Hotch to be safe. For his entire team to be safe. He wished his unit chief hadn't come. Hotch had a son, had a family. He had things to live for. Reid didn't, not to him at least. Not anymore. He only had his mom.

What would she think if he died? Who would tell her? Would she just stop receiving his letters and no one would explain to her what had happened? If he got home, Reid was going to visit her a lot more often. She'd probably forget him after a little while.

"_My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic who would forget to eat if she wasn't properly medicated and supervised," _His own voice echoed in the genius' mind.

"Nothing?" Nate's voice brought Reid back to the present. "You won't do anything if I do this?"

Suddenly, a fist flew into Reid's face, striking him across the cheekbone, causing him to cry out and close his eyes.

Reid opened his eyes again to see Hotch's jaw tightened, his dark eyes filled with fury. When he his gaze met Reid's tear-filled eyes, they became sorrowful. Reid didn't want Hotch blaming himself; it was Nate's choice to do this. It was _his_ fault.

Opening his mouth, Hotch spoke, his voice cold and venomous. "Don't hurt him. It's me you want, so take your anger out on me. Reid doesn't deserve this."

_No._ Reid didn't want Hotch to get hurt. Nate had to hurt him. He was already going to die. If the team had not found them by now, they were not going to find them.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer, Aaron." Nate smiled and stepped away from Reid and walked towards Hotch with purpose.

Reid swallowed. Why was he so weak? Here he was shaking and crying, and Hotch was calm and stoic, on the outside at least. Maybe on the inside Hotch was also a mess. Probably not, Reid assumed. Hotch was strong, and he wasn't.

All of a sudden, Nate quickly and unexpectedly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small knife. Obviously having planned to do this all along, he slammed it straight into Hotch's thigh, cutting straight through his black suit pants.

Betraying his earlier calm, Hotch let out a cry. Reid could tell he had tried to hold it in but had failed.

"No! No, no, no. Don't hurt him. I don't care what you do to me. Just leave Hotch alone!" Reid yelled, trying to distract Nate from where he was currently staring at the blood coming from Hotch's leg, the anguish on his face.

Nate chuckled, his eyes never leaving the unit chief who was now taking deep and unsteady breaths in and out. "Why so anxious to be in pain, Spence? Or do you just want to be the hero?" He pulled the knife out of Hotch's leg, earning him another cry of pain. Finally, he turned to Reid.

He began walking towards Reid despite Hotch's protests. "Why are you crying, Spencer? Why are you _always_ crying? You need to stop acting like a baby." Reid couldn't help it; the words hurt more than he would ever admit. Nate stopped right in front of Reid, coming down so that he was face to face with the genius. "You haven't seen anything yet."

With that, Nate leaned in, pressing his lips to Reid's.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please! I'm hoping to reach 200 reviews with this chapter.**

**Phew, the ending of this chapter made me a bit uncomfortable.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Okay, first of all, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I can't believe that this sotry got over 200 reviews already and it's nowhere near finished! I didn't even think it would get 50... Also, thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts, as well! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- *Sighs* They are not mine, I just borrow them to mess with them.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_No, no, no! What are you doing, you idiot!? _Nate pulled back from Reid, taking in his shocked facial expression. Spencer clearly hadn't been expecting that… And neither had he. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you do that!_

Nate didn't know what had come over him; it kind of just happened all at once. There Spencer was sitting in that chair… and, well, he kissed him. He was originally going to hit him, but apparently that hadn't happened. This was _not _part of Nate's plan. He was aware that he was beginning to become attracted to Spencer, but he was trying to stop it. He never thought that it would go this far.

Nate stood up straighter; he just realized that Agent Hotchner was yelling at him.

"Get away from him, you son of a bitch!" Hotch hollered at him, despite the obvious pain in his leg.

Nate ignored him and chuckled. "Spencer isn't complaining. I guess that means he liked it, Aaron." For a second, Nate let himself believe that before common sense took over._ Of course he didn't like it. He couldn't defend himself at all and he's probably still in shock._

Reid looked up at Nate then. Nate noted the anger in his eyes, probably from his comment… And was that confusion? "W-Why would you do that? I-It's completely against your MO. This is about Hotch, but you seem to keep making it more and more about me."

Nate knew it was true, what the genius was saying. He was going off his well-planned course. Not as if he hadn't already went off track. Spencer was too much of a distraction. He needed to think.

Licking his lips slightly, he headed for the door without a word of goodbye.

As soon as he had shut the door, and began to walk down the cold hallway, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he had a call.

"Hello?"

* * *

Reid could not believe what had just happened. Nate had kissed him. Why? He didn't even have an idea. You know, f_or a genius, you sure can be stupid, sometimes. _

The more Reid thought about it, the more he noticed the signs of Nate possibly escalating to kissing him. The strokes of his hair, the touches to his face. But still, Reid hadn't expected that to happen. And apparently neither did Nate.

Dr. Spencer Reid, the genius, the child prodigy, the man who had an outstanding IQ of 187, was confused. Reid couldn't help but feel dumb for the first time in his life.

"Reid? Are you alright?" Hotch asked the genius as soon as the door shut, leaning forward in the chair as much as he could muster.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Reid paused, thinking. "It could have been a lot worse. I just don't know why he did it." Reid wouldn't let it escalate anymore. He _couldn't._

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hotch asked, doubting that the answer Reid had given was true.

Reid gave a small nod, even though he knew that he wasn't okay. He probably wasn't ever going to be the same.

The genius widened his already large, hazel eyes when he remembered something. "H-Hotch." The unit chief looked up again. "Who… Who was hurt in the bomb? Nate said that a couple of my team members were. Please… just tell me."

Reid watched as Hotch's eyes filled with a sudden sadness and sympathy. "Reid… Prentiss and Morgan had gone to Nate's house." Reid could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he listened to the older man's words. "The bomb went off, it completely destroyed the house. Prentiss… She was okay. Morgan, he… he wasn't."

The young man felt tears form in his eyes, his body turned to fragile ice. What about Morgan? Morgan had to be alright. His brother had to be okay. He had to be alive. "Hotch," Reid winced when his voice broke. "Please, tell me that Morgan's… please, please tell me that he's… a-alive."

"Reid, he is alive."

The genius felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He was so relieved, but his worry for Morgan was far from gone. Hotch had said that he wasn't okay. "Then what's wrong with him? Why isn't he okay?"

"Reid, Morgan was in very bad condition when he arrived at the hospital. They had lost him once already in the ambulance. They also lost him again on the operating table; he had gone into cardiac arrest. I- Do you want me to continue?" Hotch asked him.

"Yes," Reid answered immediately. He had to know what happened to Morgan.

"His left leg and arm are broken and Morgan has several crack ribs, as well. When we went to see him he was incredibly bruised and he had a few wounds that were stitched up. Morgan was placed into a medically induced coma until he had healed some."

Reid took a moment to digest the information. He just had to keep reminding himself that Morgan was alive to stay calm. "I-Is he awake now?"

"Yes, he is. And he's angry because he can't help as much as he wants to."

"So, he'll be alright?" Reid asked tentatively. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest. The young man couldn't imagine how Hotch felt right now.

"Yes, the doctors expect him to make a full recovery." Hotch said, putting a seemingly forced smile onto his face.

"If he's angry now, just wait until he hears that you're gone." Reid did not mean it as a joke, he was dead serious. Morgan was going to be furious.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please. I think I'll bring out that virtual Reid hug offer again...**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I was going to put the interview scene in but it just made it waaaay too long.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thanks so much for each and every one of your reviews, I'm glad that you're sticking with this story and enjoying it! Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts, as well!**

**Disclaimer- I don't have the honour.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Morgan was absolutely furious. JJ had come to speak with him at the hospital and had tentatively told him that Hotch was gone.

"Morgan, you need to calm down." JJ put a hand on his abdomen, lightly because of his broken ribs, to hold him down when he tried to get up.

First, Reid, his baby brother, had gone missing, and now _Hotch_? It wasn't possible… this couldn't be happening. Hotch wouldn't have allowed that to happen. He knew Hotch, and he wouldn't have given himself up like that. Then again, he wouldn't have let Reid get hurt.

"How can I calm down, JJ!?" Morgan demanded. "My best friend was kidnapped by some bastard and is getting in worse condition every day, and now Hotch is gone!"

JJ sighed. "Morgan, at least we got his partner. That could mean the difference between finding them and not-"

"No!" Morgan snapped He had been told about the partner when JJ had first arrived. "Don't say that! We are going to find them, whether MacKenzie helps us or not."

"I know, Morgan, I'm sorry." She tried to comfort him.

"No, JJ, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. None of this is your fault." Morgan paused. "It's just… I feel so helpless! Here I am not doing anything to help while Reid and Hotch are going through Hell. God, when I get out of here and we find them, I swear I am going to kill that son of a bitch."

JJ looked at him, determination in her eyes. "Get in line."

* * *

"Hello?" Nate asked once he pulled out his cell phone, checking out the caller ID.

"_Man, we got a problem." _ The man on the other end of the line sounded urgent.

Nate felt his heart begin to beat faster, he didn't want problems. There couldn't be problems. His plan was too well thought out. "What kind of problem, Daniel?"

"_It's Tom. Nate, he was arrested." _Nate felt his heart stop. No, he would not allow this to happen. Tom was the eyes and ears of the operation.

"Are you sure?" He sighed. At least he had Agent Hotchner now. It wasn't really that he needed Tom anymore; he wasn't going to be contacting the BAU team anymore. It was the fact that Tom was arrogant, he would probably brag about what he'd done. Maybe even give him away.

"_Yeah, those damned FBI agents figured him out. Do you know how that happened?" _Danny asked him.

"No, not that I can think of… Oh, God. What if he gives us away?" Nate said quietly; worry making its way into his voice.

"_Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Anyway, you know that I'll tell you if they figure out your location."_

"Well, thanks, Danny. But I'm still worried," Nate replied.

"_I've got to go, but I'll keep you posted_." The other end of the line went dead.

Nate sighed. This was not what he had planned.

* * *

Rossi walked up to the one way mirror outside of the interrogation room that Tom MacKenzie was currently situated in, Prentiss straight behind him.

"Are you ready?" She asked the senior profiler.

"As I'll ever be." Rossi offered her a small smile. He really was nervous; he wanted to get a lot out of this guy. Possibly even the location…

"I'll come in if you need me." Prentiss had a determined look in her eye and Rossi nodded to her and stepped over to the door, opening it, and made his way into the room.

Before Rossi could even say a word, Tom spoke up from where he was sitting, his hands handcuffed in front of him. "Agent Rossi, what a pleasure. How's Agent Morgan doing?"

Rossi ignored the question and looked at him, his hands clasped in front of him. "The unit chief of my team, Agent Hotchner, and one of his subordinates, Dr. Reid, are missing. Would you happen to know anything about this?" Rossi asked the relaxed looking man in front of him.

"I happen to know a lot about that, Agent." Tom smiled.

"Can you tell me what you know, Tom?" Rossi was surprised. Was he actually getting somewhere with this guy? Or was Tom just trying to make him angry?

"Well, for starters, I know a lot about you and your team. Especially Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. Probably some things you would like to know," He mused.

"So are you admitting to your charges?" Rossi was sure that he would say yes. He was too arrogant to deny it.

"Most definitely," Tom sneered. "Would you like some details?"

Rossi leaned his back against the wall, fixing his gaze to stare Tom in the eye. "Like what?" He asked him calmly.

"I know who has them, and I know you do to. I know where they are currently at…"

"And how do you know that, Tom." Rossi's tone was beginning to get harsher, even as he tried to remain as relaxed as possible. "Because you you've watched us, haven't you? Because your friend Nate couldn't handle this by himself. Because he had to have help, right?"

"What's the matter, Agent Rossi? Can't handle knowing that you and your team were being watched while you didn't even suspect a thing? You're not as smart as you seem to think you are. You can't even come close to finding your _precious teammates_."

Rossi couldn't hold it in; the urge to kill this guy was too strong. Before he could stop himself, he shot forward and threw his fist back, crashing it straight into Tom's face.

Tom held in a cry of pain and grunted. The criminal smirked when Prentiss walked quickly into the room and grabbed Rossi, holding him back.

The blood coming from his nose didn't seem to faze him as Tom spoke. "Couldn't contain yourself, Dave?"

Rossi's hand lunged forward and he grabbed the collar of Tom's striped shirt. "Tell us where they are," He demanded.

The smirk stayed on Tom's face. "Certainly."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**

**Hmmmm, I'm pretty sure I failed at that interrogation scene, but oh well. This chapter pretty much wrote itself.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm so, sorry for not updating sooner! I had such an extreme case of writer's block. Thank you for all of the reviews I've recieved and also all of the adds!**

**Disclaimer- Ugh, not mine.**

**Warnings- Language**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Prentiss stepped back slightly in shock. She was truly taken aback. She looked to Rossi who was still holding the collar of Tom's striped shirt.

"Where are they?" Rossi kept his voice calm and level. Prentiss could tell from the slight tremor in the older profiler's voice that he wasn't expecting him to give his partner up so easily. Then again, she hadn't predicted that to happen either.

"I'll take you there." Tom said immediately, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No," Rossi said back. "You'll stay right here. And give us the address."

"Oh, you're no fun, Agent Rossi," Tom sighed. "It's a warehouse on a back road about two hours from here."

Prentiss made a motion with her head for Rossi to move away for a moment. She whispered quietly so that Tom could not hear what she was saying. "Do you think we'll be able to find it?" She paused. "That's not a very detailed address."

"We'll ask Garcia as soon as we tell the others what he said." Rossi looked the brunette straight in the eyes. "And it is the best lead we have gotten so far."

"Secrets, Agents?" Prentiss turned around to see Tom grinning. He didn't seem to be listening to what they were saying, but he did look pretty amused. Rossi didn't give him the satisfaction and simply ignored the irksome man.

Prentiss turned to face Rossi once again. "We need to tell the others. Now."

"I know," Rossi said and began to walk towards to door, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door before he looked at the man handcuffed in the chair. "Thank you, Tom," He said, his voice a bit bitter.

Prentiss followed him out and shut the door behind her.

The pair found JJ in the middle of the bullpen. She must've gotten back from the hospital.

"JJ!" Prentiss called.

She nodded at them. "Did you get anything?"

Rossi answered her. "We think we've got a location."

* * *

Nate walked down the hallway into the small kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

He was beginning to stress. Tom was going to give him away, he knew it. He should've realized that possibility when he'd let him be a part of this. There was no way that Tom would not tell them everything.

At least he still had Danny. Danny would be able to warn him if the BAU team were coming, if they found something out. Hopefully, Tom wouldn't give him away either.

Nate knew that he needed to come up with a new plan… and quickly. He wasn't finished Agent Hotchner… and definitely not Spencer.

Nate sat there, fumbling with his hands for nearly a half an hour, trying to come up with a good plan of escape. He really should've made a backup plan. Well, he hadn't really counted on Tom getting caught. Eventually he thought of something he thought was an adequate plan. Though, he hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

The vibrating of his cell phone on the small metal table startled him out of his thoughts. He saw Daniel's name on the caller ID. _Please, let this be good news._

"What?" Nate couldn't help the slightly agitated tone to his voice.

"_You need to get of there. Now."_ Daniel's voice was panicked and hurried.

Nate froze. "What… what happened?"

_"It's Tom. Little bastard gave away your location."_

"Of course he did." Nate swore under his breath. Why had he ever trusted him?

_"Nate, you need to leave. This is not over yet, but you need to find someplace else,"_ Nate heard Danny urge him over the phone.

"…I know, Danny. I just wish this hadn't happened so soon. It was just beginning."

_"I know, I know. But, if you don't get out of there soon, you'll be in jail with him. Man, do you even have a plan?"_ Danny asked.

"I came up with something," Nate replied.

_"Well, get started."_ There was a pause before the line went dead.

Nate started quickly walking toward the room. _This is unbelievable._

* * *

Reid was surprised when Nate opened the large door and came into the room in a rush. Hotch also looked up at him, anger in his eyes. It had only been a short while before Nate had been here previously, why was he back so early?

"Change of plans, boys," Nate said, slightly out of breath. He made his way over to Reid and took a key out of his pocket and taking off the handcuffs that trapped the young man's wrists.

Reid was confused. What was Nate doing? "W-What are you doing?"

"Things have changed and we're taking a little road trip. But you gentleman aren't going to see this one." Nate said and took out the bottle of DiLaudid, handing it to Reid.

_No,_ Reid's mind told him instantly. Nate must be moving them to a different location. What were the chances of them being found then? Nate probably just wanted them to be unconscious. _Why does he always have to use DiLaudid? _Reid just hoped and prayed to a God that he didn't believe in that Hotch wouldn't get injected.

He realized something then, and when Reid looked to Hotch, he saw that the unit chief also noticed it. Nate did not have his gun out.

Reid got an idea, then. Nate was getting messy and unorganized. He seemed to be panicking. Maybe the team was coming! And maybe he wouldn't notice the genius' plan.

Reid filled up the syringe with the DiLaudid provided and tied to tourniquet onto his arm.

_Yes, _Reid thought with hope. _Nate is close enough._

Reid looked into Nate's eyes that were currently staring at him.

_This is it._ The young doctor lowered the needle to his arm but at the very last second he lifted his arm, pressing the needle into Nate's thigh with surprisingly powerful force.

Both Nate's and Hotch's eyes widened, Hotch's with pride and Nate's with shock.

Nate fell to the floor in between them. "You…" He began angrily, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Reid gave a true smile for the first time in a while as Nate's eyes fell shut and he became unconscious. Maybe they would be free, after all.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty, pretty please!**

**This was actually one of the very first chapters I had planned, but, I'm not sure if I like the way that it came out. Tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I can't believe how many that last chapter recieved. Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides that creep, Nate.**

**Warning- Language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Honestly, Reid didn't think that his plan would work. He'd thought that he would fail and that things would be even worse than before but he figured it had been worth a shot. And it had been worth it.

Reid looked at Nate's unconscious body in utter disbelief. He turned to Hotch. "It worked…"

"I'm so proud of you, Reid." Hotch gave him a small, genuine smile.

Reid knew that they needed to get out of there fast; he hadn't given Nate a large amount. Slowly, we stood up on his wobbly, thin legs and winced as he jostled his cracked ribs.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice raspy. "My head just really hurts and I have a couple cracked ribs."

Hotch gave him a look of worry that looked like he thought that they may not get out of there in time.

Reid tried to pick up his pace a little as he walked toward Nate, who was lying on the floor. He kneeled down beside him and took a moment to breathe, taking a few painful deep breaths in and out.

He reached over to Nate's leg and dug his hand around in his pocket. The first thing he needed to do was get the handcuffs around Hotch's wrists unlocked, and for that, he needed a key. Reid's eyes widened slightly when he found a key ring that had quite a few keys hanging off of it. "I've got the keys." He said, without looking up.

Reid also thought it was a good idea to take the gun that was secured to Nate's belt, and put it in his own pocket for now.

He stood back up and moved in behind an antsy looking Hotch. From the large array of keys, there were two smaller ones, which Reid assumed were for the handcuffs.

Quickly, he grabbed one of them and pushed it into the lock on the handcuffs. It didn't work. Cursing, Reid tried the other one and turned it, the handcuffs falling open.

A look of relief passed over both of the agents' faces and Hotch stood up. The unit chief groaned as he put pressure on his injured leg. Hotch kneeled beside Nate and put the handcuffs that had been locked around his own wrists, around Nate's. When they clicked into place, Hotch muttered, "Bastard," and stood.

"We need to leave, now," Reid said and they headed toward the door. It took the power of both of them to open the heavy door and they left the room. The door closed behind them with a loud thud.

Hotch looked back to the door, searching for a lock. Something to keep Nate inside that room. There wasn't one.

"Is there anything to keep the door shut?" He asked the younger man beside him.

Reid looked around. He certainly didn't want Nate waking up and coming out but they really did not have the time to look. "Hotch, if we go now, we can call the team. They'll be here before he wakes up." Reid paused and added, "Trust me; I _know_ how long he'll be out. We have a couple hours."

Hotch gave him a wary, knowing look and they headed down the hallway of the warehouse that they were currently in. Each step was hard for the both of them, but the thought of getting out of here, freedom, kept them moving as quickly as possible.

"We need to look for a phone, first." Reid said as they found a small kitchen that Nate must've made himself.

They spent a few minutes looking everywhere that they could think of and coming up with nothing. "Maybe Nate has one on him?" Hotch suggested, slightly out of breath.

"No, we don't have the time. Hotch, we need to leave," Reid spoke hurriedly.

Hotch nodded and they headed toward a large door that Hotch knew was the exit from when he had been brought here. "There's a house about a half hour's drive from here. We can call from there."

Reid sighed; this was going to be a long, painful walk for the both of them. "Good, let's get going."

* * *

"_Nathanial Walker!" My mother called from up the stairs. "Get up here now!"_

_I sighed and stood from where I was sitting on the couch. Last time I hadn't done what she'd told me hadn't turned out well._

_I began climbing the creaky stairs up to my bedroom, where I figured my mother was._

_She was standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips and her usual frown on her face._

"_I told you to clean your room earlier!" She yelled._

_My calm facial expression faltered and I couldn't hold back a tiny cringe. "I-I'm sorry."_

_She stepped up to me, her hand flying across my face in a harsh backhand._

_I cried out and put a hand to my face, stepping back a little. I was sure that there would soon be a nasty bruise to join the others that were already there. I wondered what I would tell my friends this time._

"_Sorry does not cut it!" She hollered in my face. "You do what I ask, when I ask it! You should know that by now."_

_I heard footsteps coming down the hallway behind us and my father came into the room._

"_What the hell is going on?" He asked. I'm glad he heard my mom yelling, he was always on my side._

"_Nate didn't clean his room like I told him to," My mom said calmly, as if she'd done nothing._

"_So you hit him?" He asked incredulously, studying the bruise quickly forming on my face._

"_He needs to learn!"_

"_But you know that's not the way to do things! It's not how you be a parent." It had been a long time since I'd thought of my mother as a parent._

"_It may not be how _you _be a parent but I'm teaching my son a goddamn message!"_

"_Not if I have anything to do with it," My dad said and gently grabbed my upper arm and led me from the room, a pissed off look on my mother's face. My dad was _always _there for me._

…

Nate slowly opened his still drug-hazed eyes and groggily looked around. _So that's what DiLaudid is. No wonder the kid got addicted to it._

Spencer and Agent Hotchner were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, he began to panic. _No, no. They couldn't have escaped. This is not over yet._

Nate tried to stand but found that his arms had been deemed useless by a pair of handcuffs that they must've put on him. He let out a cry of anguish, and, with difficulty, slowly got onto his knees.

Hopefully they hadn't called the cops yet. Either way, he needed to get out of there quickly. Which was going to be hard without his arms. He scuffled over to the wall and barely managed to stand up, using the structure for support. He wasn't letting them go just yet.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please! I love reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone! I'm so, so, SO happy! I cannot BELIEVE that this story already has over 300 reviews! Thank you so much! And thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts, as well! Sorry for the bit of a wait. But, good news! This is the longest chapter yet! Oh, and in the last chapter I changed one thing. They actually did put handcuffs onto Nate. I figure it just works much better that way. Also, hurray for season 9 filming starting again!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JJ's mouth opened wide in shock and excitement. "A location?" She repeated hopefully.

"Sort of," Prentiss answered. "We need to talk to Garcia right now."

"I'm coming," The media liaison said immediately.

Rossi nodded and they started off toward Garcia's office.

"So, what did Tom tell you?" She asked, not being able to help the slight hatred that leaked into her voice when she said his name.

"He said that Nate has Hotch and Reid in an old warehouse on a back road around two hours away," Rossi replied.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" JJ honestly didn't know if Tom was lying or actually telling the truth.

It was Prentiss who answered apprehensively, "We're not sure."

They reached the office door, and, without knocking, went quickly inside.

Garcia turned around in her office chair, looking slightly startled as she looked at her teammates. "What can I do for you folks?" She asked.

"Garcia, we need your help," JJ told her.

"And what may I offer you my assistance for, Jayje?"

"Tom gave us an area for a possible location," Rossi informed the tech.

Garcia was all seriousness, then. She rolled her chair closer to her desk. "Let's get started."

"Pull up any warehouses about two hours from here," Prentiss said and Garcia clacked her fingers on her keyboards.

"That's a pretty long list," She told them. On her screens was a rather large list of locations.

"It is safe to assume that it's abandoned," Rossi added to the previous information and they watched the list grow noticeably shorter.

JJ spoke up, "It's on back roads."

The list on the screen went down to two locations. This was good.

"So, if Tom isn't lying, they'll be at one of these locations." Prentiss said, her voice containing more confidence than it had in a while.

"Prentiss, you and JJ go to the first location and I'll go to the other." It was then that Rossi realized how small their team really currently was. "We'll have extra officers and a SWAT team with each of us."

Suddenly, one of Garcia's phones rang. She picked it up almost immediately. "Oracle of Quantico. Speak if you deign to hear truth."

Rossi, Prentiss and JJ watched as Garcia's facial expression changed to worry, and then, relief. "Hotch!"

All of their eyes widened at his name. Was this really happening? This was truly their lucky break. "Is Reid with you? Are you alright? Are you safe?"

They couldn't hear what was going on on the other end of the line and it frustrated them. "Alright…" Garcia was tapping her fingers on her keyboard. "They're on their way, just stay put, boys." With that, she hung up the phone and turned to the very curious and anxious teammates.

"That was them! They got escaped and I tracked their call." Garcia gave them the location. "Go get my boys back!"

They were out the door before she even finished her sentence.

* * *

Hotch and Reid pushed on the door, which they assumed was the only exit, to find it locked. Reid began testing out the keys on the key ring and after three tries found the correct one to open the door.

When they stepped out of the building, both of their eyes were assaulted by very bright sunlight. Reid snapped his hands in front of his hazel eyes and Hotch squinted.

"Which direction is the house?" The younger man asked, looking to Hotch.

"To the left. We won't get lost; there's no turns, just one straight road." The unit chief was hopeful that they'd get there safely, that Nate wouldn't be going anywhere before the team was there.

"You said it was about a half hour's drive?" After a nod from Hotch, he continued, "Should be about an hour walk, if we were walking at a normal pace. But, since we're injured, it'll take longer. Maybe an hour and thirty minutes. But we'll still have to much fast."

_There's the old Reid, _Hotch thought with as much as a smile as he could muster in their current situation.

Reid must've noticed the smile, "What?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get going."

They started walking as fast as they possibly could. It was taking a while; they were both not in a good state for walking.

Hotch couldn't help the limp that the stab wound in his leg had caused. It hurt more than he was willing to admit. And he wasn't going to tell Reid, he would make them stop. Reid was selfless. And who was he to complain? Reid was in much worse condition than him.

Reid, on the other hand, was not in as much pain as he thought he would have been. Sure, he was hurting, but the previously stinging and intense pain had succumbed to become a dull throbbing and aching. Reid guessed that he had just gotten used to it. He couldn't help the chills that ran down his back. He still had no shirt on, Nate hadn't given him a new one. It was probably also from the nervousness and fear that they'd get caught by said man. He hoped Hotch was doing okay.

Sometimes, it confused Reid. How he never worried about himself, how he constantly put others first. Even if he was the one in danger and the others were safe at home. He figured he was just a selfless person, but still, _sometimes _there had to be boundaries. Pushing the thought aside, the young genius once again focused on walking and not falling over from dehydration and exhaustion.

Hotch felt his eyes widen when he saw the small house from earlier come into his line of sight. They had made it!

"Reid, look!" Hotch said and couldn't stop the small amount of excitement from leaking into his voice.

Reid looked up from where he'd been looking at on the ground and his eyes lit up. They were so close. So close to being safe. The entire time they'd been walking a constant clock had been running in Reid's mind, counting down the estimate of time they had until Nate woke up. They still had nearly an hour. Plus, they'd put the handcuffs on him.

Making their way up the driveway of the small beige house, they knocked on the door.

For a moment, the pair didn't think that anyone was going to come and answer the door. But, to their surprise, the door slowly opened to reveal an elderly lady.

She was wearing a flowery blouse and tan pants. From her short gray hair and the wrinkles on her face, the agents guessed that she was in her late sixties.

She gasped when she took in the appearances of the two men in front of her. _What on earth had happened to them? _Looking at the man on the left, she was flabbergasted. _He's so young._

"Who are you two?" She asked tentatively.

"Ma'am," Hotch took the lead. "We need inside right now. We were kidnapped by a man nearby and we need to notify our team and the police immediately."

"Kidnapped? Team?" An older man came up behind what they assumed was his wife and gave them a look of confusion and surprise behind his small glasses.

The woman looked confused as well.

"We're both FBI agents. Please, sir and ma'am let us inside," Hotch was close to pleading.

Reid was taken aback by the tone in Hotch's voice. He'd never heard him sound so… _desperate_. But, he supposed they were desperate.

After a nod from the elderly couple, they went inside the small home.

"Where's your phone?" Hotch asked.

"Over there on the wall," The man replied, gesturing to a handheld on a small table.

While the older agent went toward the phone and dialed Garcia, he guessed, Reid turned to the couple. "What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Joan. Joan Clements. And this is my husband Bill," She motioned to the man beside her.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. Thank you for this." Reid knew that he didn't need to say exactly what _this _was.

"Doctor? You're a doctor? You're so young, though." Joan looked both confused and impressed.

Reid smiled sheepishly, a bit of a blush coming to his cheeks. "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute. I also have doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and BAs in Psychology and Sociology. I'm working on a BA in philosophy."

The pairs' mouths were gaping. "So… you're a genius?" Bill asked. After a short nod from Reid, Bill continued. "Would you like a shirt, Spencer?"

Reid felt the small blush from before return and nodded again. Bill gave a friendly smile and left the room. He returned a moment later with a shirt that Reid put on.

"Thanks," Reid smiled as he looked down at the too-big shirt on him.

"Garcia," Hotch said breathlessly and Reid quickly rushed to stand beside him, trying to hear Garcia's voice on the other end of the line. He could faintly hear her faint exclamation and his lips quirked into another small smile.

"Yes, Reid is with me. We're…" He skipped the alright. "We're safe. For now at least. Garcia we need you to track the location of this call and come immediately."

After the okay from the tech, Hotch hung up the phone.

"Well?" Reid asked hopefully.

"They're on their way." Without thinking, Hotch gave Reid a small hug. "I'm sorry, Reid. I'm so, so _sorry_."

Reid was surprised by the gesture, but also touched. It reminded him of when he'd been rescued from Hankel.

"_I knew you'd understand."_

"While you're waiting, would you two like something to eat?" Joan asked them. She headed out into the kitchen after an eager nod from both of them.

A moment later, she poked her head back around the corner. "And maybe you can tell us how all this happened."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, s'il vous plaît!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was favourite to write. There was originally going to be another part, with Nate, but it would've been WAY to long. So that'll be in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Thank you all so, so much for each and every review! And also to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts. It really helps me write. So, you're all brilliant.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't anything apart from OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid shifted in his seat as Joan came back over to them, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two large glasses of milk. She set them on the old wooden table in front of them and joined Hotch, Reid and her husband on the couch.

"So, would you two gentlemen like to tell us what's going on?" Bill asked.

Both of the agents nodded and Reid's stomach let out a loud rumble. "You can eat those, you know," Joan told him as Reid blushed.

"Thank you." Reid said, knowing full well that it was for more than just the food.

"A man named Nate Walker kidnapped Re─ Spencer six days ago," Hotch began.

Reid raised his eyebrows when Hotch called him by his first name. He almost never did that.

Joan covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, you poor boy!"

"A case from a long time ago involved Nate. I had shot his father." The eyebrows of the two people in front of the agents raised in alarm for a moment before they remembered that they were with the FBI. "Nate was set on revenge. He kidnapped Spencer and sent my team and I videos of him being beaten and drugged."

The elderly couple gasped but didn't interrupt.

At the mention of drugs, Reid shifted uncomfortably on the couch and his breathing picked up slightly. He just realized, and hated to admit that, he was experiencing cravings. It had been many hours since he had last been given Dilaudid. _It was only six days. Six days. It won't be as bad as last time. Not nearly as bad. You can get through this. _Reid noted that he was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded, but he didn't think it was from the craving. It wouldn't be that bad yet.

"Nate wanted me. Taking Spencer was just another way to get to me." Hotch took a breath. "He gave me a location and told me that if I went, he would let Spencer go. Do you know where the old warehouse is? About a half hour drive down the road?"

"…'Fraid not." Bill said after a moment.

His wife turned to look at him. "I do. Don't you remember when we took that walk a few weeks ago?" She faced the agents in front of her. "Bill's memory is leaving him."

Hotch and Reid nodded in understanding and the unit chief continued talking. "We found out he had a partner and we got him into custody. I left to go to the location Nate had given me, without my team knowing. He kept us both there, in that warehouse. When I got there with Nate, he didn't let Spencer go like he said he would. When I received the address, I wasn't sure whether he was lying about letting him go or not. But I couldn't risk it."

Hotch took another breath. He was going to tell the entire story, knowing for sure that Reid would not want to explain this. "He stabbed me in the leg. My team found out his location, probably from the partner. Apparently, he found out that they were coming. I'm not sure how. Nate was going to move us to a different location. He was about to give Spencer more Dilaudid but he was being messy and clumsy. Spencer put it into Nate and we escaped and came here. And now our team are on their way. They should be here soon," Hotch finished.

"What's Dilaudid?" Bill asked, looking between the two men.

Reid shifted uncomfortably and closed his eyes as another feeling of light-headedness washed over him. "Dilaudid is also known as hydromorphone. Hydromorphone is in the family of medications called opioid analgesics, or narcotic pain relievers. Its purpose is to treat moderate to severe pain, also pain after surgery. It can be very addicting. The addictions are difficult to recover from," Reid's mind supplied.

For a moment, Joan looked as if she were about to ask a question, but then she closed her mouth again. _Probably to ask you if you're experiencing cravings right now. Which you are, _Reid thought.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted them. _Please, please be the team, _Hotch pleaded in his head as Joan got up to open the door.

When the woman opened the door, there was SWAT coming into the house, leaving a flustered looking Joan to stand in the doorway.

As Reid and Hotch watched, they saw Prentiss come up quickly to the door. "Ma'am, have you got two men here? They're agents."

"Prentiss!" Hotch called and he and Reid went toward the brunette as quickly as they could.

Prentiss couldn't help but throw her arms lightly over the two, pulling them into a gentle embrace. "Thank God, you're okay." She gasped when she took a step back and saw how injured they were. Hotch didn't look as bad as Reid, but the blood on his leg worried her. Reid was covered in bruises and bit of blood and he was swaying on his feet a bit. "The medics are right outside. Rossi, JJ and a SWAT team are down at the warehouse right now." With that, she ushered them out of the house.

As they went out the door, Reid turned around. "Thank you so much."

Hotch too turned and nodded his thanks.

The paramedics were right there and as soon as they left the house Hotch and Reid were helped onto gurneys.

"Thank you for finding us, Prentiss," Reid told her, grasping her hand with shaky fingers. Prentiss could tell that Reid probably wouldn't have lasted much longer if they hadn't come when they had.

After saying that, Reid's eyes shut. "Reid! What's wrong with him!?" She demanded to one of the paramedics.

"His body was through too much, he just passed out. It'll be fine." Prentiss let out a breath of relief as a dark haired man told her and they wheeled the two injured agents into an ambulance.

Prentiss sighed. Reid had finally looked at peace.

* * *

As Nate walked with difficulty toward the only exit in the concrete room his head still felt fuzzy. He couldn't think straight. _How long was I out? That kid is going to get it._

He stood in front of the door, figuring out how he was going to open it. He knew he couldn't get the handcuffs off. They had taken his keys. Oh yes, they were going to wish they had never pulled this once he got his hands on them.

Turning around so that his back was to the door, Nate stood on his tiptoes and grasped the door handle with his cuffed hands. As he turned it, he found that the two men hadn't locked the door. Perfect.

He used all the strength that he could muster in his slightly drug-hazed state and opened the door.

Nate smiled and walked out and into the hallway. God, he wished that he could get rid of these handcuffs. They were going to cause some real problems for him.

Agent Hotchner and Spencer were gone, Nate assumed. They were nowhere in sight and if they had called, the cops would've already been here. Plus, he still felt his cell phone sitting in his pocket and there were no other phones in the building. _They probably went to the house quite a way's down the road._ Nate just hoped and prayed that they hadn't gotten there already.

Nate approached the exit of the warehouse and pushed up against the door and opening it with more ease than the other door.

He closed his eyes when bright sunlight approached them.

When Nate opened his eyes, he was staring at the barrel of a gun. _Oh, God._

* * *

**_"_Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**So... do you think they're safe yet?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! Thank you very much for all of the reviews and adds! I wasn't planning on updating today, but apparently I had the time. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- I don't and probably will never own Criminal Minds.**

**Warning- Language**

**Now, onward and enjoy!**

* * *

Rossi and JJ quickly pulled up in their black SUV to the warehouse that they hoped and prayed Nate was still in. A SWAT team was behind them as they rushed out of their SUV and toward the building.

Rossi looked to JJ as he reached the door.

"Just go, we don't have the time to discuss tactics," She told him.

Rossi nodded and took one hand away from his aimed gun to grab the door handle.

However, before he could even test to see if the door was locked, it slowly opened in front of them and they were face to face with Nate.

The criminal's facial expression was one of surprise and shock, then anger as he realized he was done and caught. His hands were already cuffed behind his back. Rossi couldn't help but feel proud of the two agents who had escaped.

Rossi quickly glanced at JJ and saw she had her gun trained on Nate's head so he quickly lowered his own weapon and grabbed Nate's arm in a painful grip, ignoring the way Nate was glaring at him.

"Let go of me," Nate said calmly.

"Not a chance." The older man went to stand behind Nate and roughly grabbed both of his arms, pushing him forward and out the door. "Bastard," He muttered quietly, but was sure that Nate had heard him. He was fighting not to punch Nate square in the face.

JJ stood slightly in shock. That was easy. Maybe a bit too easy. _Of course, you didn't do the work. Hotch and Spence did most of it. They escaped by themselves, and had incapacitated Nate without help. Sure you did find the location, only after they had escaped. They probably would've all been gone when you'd gotten here if they hadn't done what they did. They're stronger._

She pulled herself from her thoughts as Nate was pushed into a local police car and the door was slammed into his face.

Rossi joined JJ and pulled her into a rare, small embrace. "Let's go meet the others at the hospital," He told her. "It's all over."

JJ smiled and nodded, wiping a couple of tears away from her eyes and the pair headed back to their SUV.

Nate smirked as the car he was in began driving away. _That's what they think._

* * *

Rossi paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Prentiss was sitting down with her head in her hands in a nearby chair and JJ had gone to get them all coffees.

"You need to stop pacing," The brunette told him.

"You're right," Rossi went to sit in the uncomfortable chair beside his younger colleague. "I'm just worried."

"I know. We all are," Prentiss replied.

JJ came back over to the pair, carrying three large coffees and handed them each one.

Rossi took a sip and winced. "Damn… I hope we don't have to have much more hospital coffee after this."

JJ smiled a sad smile. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She looked at Prentiss. "You saw them, Prentiss."

"They… Hotch looked alright, his leg was injured. But, Reid… he is a different story. He looked awful." The winces of the two other agents didn't go unnoticed. "When they put him on the gurney, he passed out. They'll be alright."

Rossi smiled at the two women. "Yes, they will."

Their conversation was interrupted as Dr. Barnes, the same doctor from before, came out. He looked tired.

"Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid?" He called.

The remainder of the team immediately stood and approached the man, praying that the information they were about to receive was good news.

"Are they okay?" JJ asked the man. He hadn't asked them to sit down, so that was at least a good sign.

Dr. Barnes offered them a small smile. "They're both alive. Mr. Hotchner was stabbed in the thigh and we repaired the injury. He'll have to use crutches for a little while. That was the extent of his injuries."

The three agents all breathed a visibly sigh of relief. But there was still Reid to worry about.

Dr. Barnes continued. "Spencer… he was in worse condition. Though, he looked worse than he really was. He has three cracked ribs and his right arm is sprained. Spencer has a mild concussion, but it shouldn't be any trouble beside a headache. I'm telling you right now, he is very bruised." The doctor paused for a moment. "We also found multiple track marks on his arm. New ones and old ones."

"He was being drugged," Rossi supplied.

"What about the old ones?" Dr. Barnes asked a bit apprehensively.

"He… Reid was abducted once before this. He was being drugged then, too," Prentiss said after a moment. She purposely left out the part about Reid being addicted. Of course, Reid had never admitted it to them, but they all knew. It was his business, anyway. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

Dr. Barnes nodded in understanding. "Can we see them?" JJ asked him.

"Mr. Hotchner is awake right now, you can see him. Spencer is unconscious, but as soon as he is awake, I'll notify you. Spencer is in the same room as Derek Morgan. If you want to see Aaron, follow me."

The trio nodded, still digesting the provided information and followed the doctor down the hallway. At least they were okay.

Dr. Barnes stopped in front of a door and the team looked in to see Hotch lying on the hospital bed, his leg wrapped and elevated. He was wearing a hospital gown and a frustrated look was on his face.

Rossi, Prentiss and JJ all entered the room and Hotch looked up. The doctor shut the door and left to give them privacy.

"That's a nice look, Aaron," Rossi chuckled and stepped toward the bed.

Hotch looked at him and glared, but there was a tiny smile on his face. "Shut up, Dave."

JJ stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

Hotch nodded. "Is Reid okay?" He asked, and Prentiss didn't miss the miniscule amount of desperation in his voice.

Prentiss nodded. "He's alright. He looked worse than he was."

"And Nate?"

"He's never getting out of jail," Rossi told him, patting Hotch's shoulder gently.

"So he's not dead?"

"No. Why?" JJ asked.

"Death is too good for him," Hotch answered with a small scowl.

Rossi nodded. "We know that."

"We need to help Reid through this," Hotch changed the subject. "We all know about his old addiction. We can't let that happen again. When I was there, I didn't know how much longer he could last. Emotionally, at least. He sounded like he was giving up. Not that I blame him."

JJ felt her eyes start to water a bit as Rossi spoke. "We won't let that happen again. C'mon, Aaron. Have you lost your trust in us?"

Before anyone could reply, the door opened and Dr. Barnes entered the room. "Spencer is awake."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty, pretty please!**

**Hmmm... I'm not sure about this chapter. But I did really enjoy writing Rossi in this one. If I stand on my very top tippy-toes I can see the end of this story. But don't worry, there's still quite a few chapter left.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and also thank you to the people that added this to their favourites and alerts, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer- *Sighs disapointedly* I've yet own Criminal Minds.**

**Warning- Language**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Reid felt himself begin to wake up. He was so tired; he just wanted to go back to sleep. _Yeah, sleep sounded good, _He thought. Reid was about to go back to sleep until he heard a voice.

"Reid," The familiar voice sounded kind of urgent.

Reid groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing and moved his right arm to cover his eyes. When he moved saw his hand, his eyes widened, it was in a brace.

Then, what had happened all came back to him at once. Escaping. Joan and Bill. Prentiss. The ambulance. Passing out. And now, the hospital.

Reid turned his head with a small whine to look at the source of the voice that was still calling his name.

"Morgan," He whispered as he caught sight of his friend lying in a bed across the room. He looked awful.

"I'm right here, Reid. You're okay." The other man said in a calming voice.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked him.

Morgan nodded. "I'm fine." Reid eyed the man. He certainly was not fine. Morgan's left arm and his left leg were casted and he had faint bruises with bandages wrapped around his ribs.

Reid pursed his chapped lips, "You don't look fine."

Morgan gave a small smile. "Reid, it is not as bad as it looks, trust me. I'm allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow, anyway. So the doctors must think I'm fine enough." Morgan paused. "Don't worry about me, Reid. You don't need any more stress right now. How are you feeling?"

Just then, Dr. Barnes walked in. "Good to see you awake, Spencer. Are you doing alright?" The man continued after a small nod from his patient. "I'm going to get your friends. Is that alright?" He asked.

Reid swallowed. "Um, can I have a have a few minutes with Morgan first?"

Dr. Barnes smiled. "Of course, I'll bring them in a few minutes." He said and left the room.

Reid shifted onto his left side slightly so that he could face Morgan. He winced when pain flared through his ribs and didn't mention that the craving for Dilaudid he was experiencing flared up. "Headache. My ribs and arm are painful."

"You probably have a concussion, Reid."

"Of course I do. I have a headache, I was confused when I woke up and I'm experiencing both dizziness and fatigue. All of these are signs and symptoms of a concussion." Reid paused, "And I got a few good hits to the head by a bastard."

Morgan chuckled, "There's my Pretty Boy."

Reid gave a tiny smile and looked down. He was wearing a hospital gown similar to Morgan's and there were also bandages around his waist.

_Oh, God. They changed me while I was unconscious; _Reid thought and paled as the realization went through him. Reid was never self-confident and he was always a very private person.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked up and muttered, "Nothing. I just don't feel comfortable with people changing me."

Morgan let out a laugh. "It's a _hospital_, Reid. It's not bad."

Reid gave a small, shy smile. "I know," He said quietly. Morgan had seen a little something else in his eyes when he'd told him and it was still there: panic.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Morgan asked his troubled- looking friend.

"Hm?" Reid replied, obviously not having heard the older man.

"What are you thinking?" He asked again.

Reid paused and looked at his friend with eyes full of unsettling worry. "B-Before, you guys rescued us, before Hotch came, Nate began looking at me differently. I didn't think much of it at the time… but when Hotch got there, after a little bit…" Reid stopped talking for a moment.

"What, Reid? You can trust me, you know."

"Nate… he kissed me. I don't know why." Reid could swear he'd heard Morgan swear under his breath.

"He… Nate didn't do anything else, right?" Morgan asked tentatively.

"No," Reid told him quickly. "But, I was worried that things could've gotten to that point." Tears began to shine in Reid's large hazel eyes. "I'm so grateful that you guys found us. I… I don't know what I would do if anything like that had happened. Thank you so much."

Morgan felt his heart ache as he watched his friend begin to break down. "Reid… Spencer, you know me and the team would never, _ever _allow that to happen to you. That son of a bitch is _never _going to touch you."

Reid shook his head. "But he could've. There was no way that anyone could've stopped him. Thankfully, the team got to us in time and I know that you all will protect me. You're my family, family protects each other. I guess… when I realized that people had seen me, I panicked a little. I guess that I'm even less self-confident than I was before. I don't know, Morgan… it's hard to explain. I'm just thinking about what could've happened. Maybe I'm just being stupid"

"I understand, Reid and you are _not _being stupid. But it didn't happen and it never will," Morgan tried to tell his friend.

"I know… it's just another thing that Nate took away from me," Reid said and a few tears were running down his cheeks. "Morgan… I was clean for so long. I worked _so _hard. And Nate… that bastard _ruined _it!"

Morgan felt his eyes water as he looked at his best friend, his baby brother. _How could someone do this to him?_ He asked himself for the thousandth time since this entire ordeal had begun. "Reid, we'll help you. It wasn't fair what he did. But you beat it once; we won't let what happened after Tobias happen again."

Reid gave a small nod. "I'm struggling." Again Reid thought of his conversation with Gideon. He wished he was here now.

"And we'll help you. Trust me, Pretty Boy. I promise that this will get better," Morgan told him.

Reid smiled. "I know," He paused. "I'm so lucky to have people like you in my life. Until I had met Gideon and then you guys, I had no one besides my mom. And she didn't even know who I was sometimes when she was having a bad episode."

"Those people didn't know what they were missing. You're one of the best people I've ever met in my entire life and you don't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to you."

Reid thought for a moment. "A very good friend of mine once told me, 'we forget half of what they teach us in school, but when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it, we've all got an elephant's memory'." After a sad smile from Morgan, Reid spoke again. "I believe that more now than I ever have."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please and thanks!**

**I had some major writer's block for this chapter. I'm just not the best at writing healing. But, I felt like Morgan and Reid needed to have a good heart to heart.**

**I've also reached a problem. Once all the boys are out of the hospital, what should they do? Hotch is basically fine but Morgan and Reid would need help. Should they stay at another team member's house in a completely friendly manner? Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates in the last couple of days, but I'm on a much needed vacation. As usual, thank you for all of the reviews and adds! You're all the best readers I could ask for!**

**Disclaimer- I will *probably* never own anything to do with Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rossi, JJ and Prentiss stood outside of Reid's and Morgan's hospital room, the door still shut. Hotch had ordered the three of them to go as soon as they'd been notified that Reid had woken up.

"He's been awake for a little bit, he and Derek just wanted a few minutes alone," The doctor told them. "You can go in anytime."

JJ nodded, "Thank you."

Rossi took hold of the doorknob and turned it, motioning for the girls to enter the room before him.

Prentiss walked through the door first, her footsteps a bit hesitant at first. As she entered the room, both Reid and Morgan looked up at their three colleagues who were now in the room.

JJ held her look of shock in… Dr. Barnes had been right; Reid was very bruised. "Hey, Spence," She said.

Reid looked at her, and JJ could see the tears in his eyes. He must've been crying. "H-Hey, JJ." Reid offered her a small smile.

"How are you, Spencer?" Rossi asked the young man, coming further into the room. The two women behind him followed until they were sitting in the chairs around Reid's and Morgan's beds.

"Please… don't call me that. I don't need to be treated any differently than before. I'm still Reid," He told them. "And I'm as good as I can be, I guess." Which was a lie. He was in pain and it just made his cravings for Dilaudid that much worse.

Rossi gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, but the older profiler didn't say anything.

"We missed you, Reid," Prentiss said.

Reid looked up at her then. "I missed you guys so much."

"Hey, guys," Morgan started to ask. "Where's Garcia?"

A look of realization passed over each of the agents' faces as the epiphany struck them. "We were going to call her at the hospital," Rossi began to explain. "But, the hospital has a no cellphone policy."

JJ stood, "I'll ask the doctor if we can call her." And she left the room.

Morgan gave a small chuckle as the door shut again. "You know, that woman is probably furious and worried right now. Are you sure you guys are prepared for her wrath?"

"No, I'm definitely not," Prentiss said, earning a tiny smile from Reid that didn't reach his eyes.

"What is Garcia going to do, anyway?" Morgan asked. "With the no cellphone policy, she'll be lost."

"My guess is that she'll find her way to the gift shop," Rossi stated.

"And harass Reid with hugs and gifts." Prentiss laughed as the young man paled slightly.

The door opened and JJ walked in, dialing Garcia's number.

"The doctor said we could call?" Rossi asked.

JJ nodded and held the phone to her ear.

After a single ring, a familiar voice answered. "_Penelope's house of "how may I save your ass today?_"

The others couldn't make out what Garcia was saying over the other end of the phone. "Hey, Garcia," JJ said.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "_Jayje! Why are you only calling me now!? I have been sitting and pacing around my office worried sick for the past _six hours _and you people have just decided to call me now! I expect information right now, Missy!_" They had been right, Garcia w_as_ furious. The team was now chuckling quietly; they could hear the woman ranting in the background.

"Garcia, calm down. The hospital has a no cellphone policy." JJ tried to reason with Garcia.

"_I will not 'calm down'."_ Garcia argued. _"You guys are FBI agents, for God's sake! You can make a damn phone call! Now are my babies okay?"_

JJ sighed. "Garcia, just come down here. The hospitals only ten minutes away."

"_I'll be down faster than a Hotch rocket." _The phone went dead.

"Il mio, Dio," Rossi muttered.

"When can I leave the hospital?" Reid asked suddenly.

"Reid," Prentiss said. "You just got in here."

Morgan looked at Reid. There was a slight sheen of sweat on the doctor's forehead and his eyes were slightly watery and Morgan didn't think it was from when he'd been previously crying. It was easy to see that Reid was craving.

"That's something we need to discuss," Rossi said. "You are not exactly in a state to be living on your own, and you definitely are not, Morgan."

Reid fidgeted a little on his hospital bed and Morgan looked at Rossi, "You don't think I've noticed that, man?"

Rossi shrugged. "I'm just saying you'll need a place to live," The profiler paused for a moment, and then sighed. "And as much as I may regret this, I have the room."

Prentiss grinned. "Oh, sleepover at Rossi's, sounds fun! I'm in!"

Rossi turned to the brunette. "I don't have room for you."

"I… you don't have to do this, Rossi. I can stay on my own," Reid told him.

Rossi looked at him. "Not a chance, kiddo. Trust me, I wouldn't be offering if I knew you guys didn't need it."

"They could stay with me?" JJ suggested.

"You have Henry and Will to take care of," Prentiss said. "And Hotch has Jack. Also, Rossi's house isn't exactly small." She said as her mind recalled when the whole team had been there for Rossi's cooking lesson."

"And since I'm feeling generous, I guess the rest of you could visit whenever you want to," Rossi sighed, shaking his head.

"And I am definitely taking you up on that offer, Mister." Garcia walked into the room.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**Uh oh, Garcia has made her entrance. And yeah, I've decided to let them stay with Rossi... I wonder how that will turn out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi, everyone! Holy cow, 400+ reviews?! I'm so incredibly happy! Thank you so very much to everybody who left a review, added this to their favourites or added this to their alerts! I'm very happy that you enjoy this story! And a very happy birthday to AJ Cook!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds, I just borrow the characters to mess with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everybody in the hospital room looked up with wide eyes as Garcia entered the room.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Garcia cried, rushing over to Reid's bed, her bright yellow heels clacking. "I missed you so much, we all did." The tech's eyes began to water.

Reid winced and tried to stifle a cry, but failed as Garcia wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, squeezing his bruised ribs.

This didn't go unnoticed by Garcia and she leaned back and looked at Reid's face. "Baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Garcia," Reid assured her.

Garcia gave him a look. "Are you sure?"

Reid nodded and gave Garcia a small smile. "Yes, it was an accident."

"We ought to be more careful with you, Boy Genius."

The others watched in amusement as Garcia brushed a piece of hair out of Reid's face and the genius shooed her hand away. "Hey, Baby Girl. What about your boy?" Morgan asked.

Garcia stood up then and walked over to Morgan's bed. "Oh, I am far from done with you and the rest of these people, Derek Morgan," She said sternly.

Rossi shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Qui andiamo," He said quietly.

Prentiss chewed on her fingernail like she often did when she was nervous and JJ shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"I am so angry with all of you!" Garcia said in a stern voice, her hands on her hips. Reid was wide-eyed as Garcia looked at him. "Oh, not you, boy genius."

Reid breathed an audible sigh of relief and Prentiss muttered, "Looks like the genius is out of the doghouse."

"Hey, hey." Morgan called. "What about me, Baby Girl?"

"Oh, no. There are not enough 'baby girls' to get you out of this one. You should have asked for someone to call me!" Garcia scolded him.

Morgan sighed. Maybe there w_as_ no getting out of this one. He knew better than to argue with an angry Garcia.

"And you three," She turned to Rossi, Prentiss and JJ pointing an accusing finger at them. "Why wouldn't you call me?! Did you forget about me while I was worried sick?"

"Garcia, the hospital regulations‒" JJ began before she was interrupted.

"Don't 'hospital regulations' me, Missy. We both know that if you had _asked_, you could have _called_. But no, you didn't," Garcia said.

Prentiss sighed, "Are you done, Garcia?"

"Hey, don't backtalk me, Emily Prentiss."

"And you, Rossi," She turned to Rossi and the older man groaned. "I hope you know that I am coming to visit my boys every time that I can. And you will _not_ be stopping me. Understand?" Garcia once again placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Penelope. I think you've made your point," Rossi replied.

"Good. Now, where is Boss Man and is he okay?" Garcia asked, looking around.

JJ gave a little laugh at the nickname, "He's alright and he's just down the hall, I'll show you."

"I'll be back soon, Sweet Cheeks," She told Reid and followed JJ out of the room.

"So, do you want anything, Reid?" Rossi asked the young man.

Reid shook his head. "I'm really tired. If you don't mind, can I just go to sleep?" It was true; he was very tired and was experiencing fatigue, another side effect of withdrawals. But he also wanted to sleep so that he might be able to forget about the cravings for a little while.

"Of course you can, Reid," Prentiss told him. "Rest. You need it."

Rossi nodded. "We'll go see Hotch with Garcia and JJ." He said as he and Prentiss went toward the door. "See you later, kiddo." Rossi couldn't help it; he was worried for the young man.

Rossi and Prentiss opened the door to the room and Reid turned around in the bed, covering himself with the covers and shutting his eyes. Prentiss fixed Morgan with a concerned look that the injured man returned.

Rossi let Prentiss out of the room before himself and shut the door behind them.

The brunette looked to the older profiler as they walked down the hallway. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Who?" Rossi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Reid," Prentiss replied. "He's not acting like himself."

"Well, his behaviour isn't surprising. He was just rescued, after all." Rossi paused and looked at the woman beside him as they stopped in front of Hotch's hospital room door. "We'll make sure he'll be okay."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is super short, but I could not think of a thing to write. And I also feel like this chapter was not as good as the others. So, if you have any requests, I'd be happy to try and fulfill them because I'm kind of at a loss for ideas.**

**Hailey- About the title, at the very end of chapter 12, it kind of explains that. And no, I would never, ever make a character death fic.**

**And, I have a question: If I wrote a Reid-centric case!fic would anyone be interested in it? It's a work in progress, I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! As usual, thank you to everybody that reviewed and thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts as well! About a two day time jump in this chapter.**

**Spoilers- Tiny spoiler for "Revelations".**

**Dislaimer- I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds, yet.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Morgan heaved a great sigh and had a scowl on his face as he was pushed down the hospital hallway in a wheel chair by Rossi. The team, including Reid and Hotch were with them. He had been released from the hospital the day before but had decided to stay with Reid.

"Hey, it's not like I enjoy pushing you around," Rossi told him.

Prentiss gave a little chuckle. "I'd stop complaining Morgan; we could just leave you here."

"Oh c'mon, Prentiss," Morgan complained. "We all know that even you guys wouldn't do that."

Everyone let out a small smile expect for Reid. He was just happy to be leaving the hospital. Really, all he wanted at the moment was to be alone. The cravings had gotten even worse and they were always at the top of his head. And he was exhausted. Why couldn't he just be alone? Reid winced as he and the team approached their SUVs. He had been right earlier; his old knee injury had flared up, causing him to have a slight temporary limp.

Rossi helped Morgan into the front seat of his SUV and Reid climbed in back as Hotch put Morgan's wheelchair in the SUV's trunk.

"We'll see you tomorrow, boys," Garcia told them. "We're all coming over for dinner."

"Looking forward to it, Baby Girl," Morgan winked at her and Reid simply tried to offer a small smile for a reply.

Garcia smiled, "Likewise."

"Alright, you two," Hotch said. "Rossi needs to get Morgan and Reid home."

"Oh, c'mon, Hotch. We're just…" JJ stopped what she was saying when she saw the look on Reid's face. "You're right; these two do need to get to Rossi's."

Rossi walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in, buckling his seat belt.

The three agents pulled out of the parking lot and the remaining team members waved them off.

"So who's house are we stopping at first to grab some things?" Rossi asked, glancing at Morgan and then looking in the rear-view mirror at Reid.

"On second thought, Rossi, I don't need to get anything from my place," Morgan told him. He knew that Reid just wanted to get home and he'd do anything to keep him in a happier mood. Reid had been very agitated these past few days. Though, Morgan knew that it wasn't the genius' fault, that it was the cravings.

"What about your clothes?" Rossi quirked an eyebrow at the man next to him even though he knew why he was saying what he was.

"Oh, right," Morgan sighed.

"You guys don't have to keep doing things for me," Reid said in a slightly annoyed tone from the backseat. Obviously he had caught on too. "I can see that you are just trying to keep me in a good mood. Morgan, I don't care if we go to your place. Sure, I want to go home but I'm not the only important one here."

The two men up front shifted uncomfortably. "I guess we'll quickly stop at Morgan's first," Rossi said.

The car ride was quiet the whole way to Morgan's house. Once they reached their destination, Rossi got out and went to the trunk, retrieving the wheelchair. He walked to the front passenger side door and got Morgan into the wheelchair.

Morgan looked at Reid who hadn't moved yet. "You coming, Reid?" He asked.

"No, I'll wait," He replied shortly.

Morgan nodded and Rossi pushed him toward the front door of his large house, unlocking to door for him.

After ten long minutes that Reid spent fiddling with his hands, Rossi and Morgan finally returned with a pile of clothes and essentials. Reid had barely looked up as Morgan was situated into his seat.

After another few minutes, they pulled up into the parking lot in front of Reid's apartment.

Reid got out of the car. He winced for the thousandth time that day; he kept jostling his ribs.

He looked back as Rossi helped Morgan into his wheelchair. "You don't have to come in, Morgan. You can wait here," Reid told him.

"No, I want to come in," The older man replied and Reid nodded and walked into the doors to his apartment building, his fellow profilers following. They were relieved to see an elevator and headed up to the second floor where Reid's apartment was.

When Reid unlocked his apartment door, he quickly entered.

Rossi looked around Reid's home. It was a good size, and very clean, as to be expected. And there were books _everywhere_.

The youngest man went to his room and quickly grabbed enough clothes to last him a while and proceeded to quickly go around his apartment, picking up his necessities.

He shut the bathroom door as he entered the small space.

He grabbed what he needed and looked into the mirror. He remembered when he used to do this after Tobias, when he'd hid the Dilaudid in the back of the mirror's cabinet.

He fought the temptation to look for it even though he knew it wasn't there. Reid had gotten rid of it a long time ago. He also knew that he couldn't go back to that level.

Sighing and running a shaky hand through his hair, Reid exited the room and met the other two men in the living room with his things.

"Got everything?" The veteran profiler asked him.

Reid nodded. "Don't you want some books, Reid?" Morgan asked. "Maybe some movies?"

Reid hastily grabbed a large pile of books off of a nearby shelf. "This won't last me long…" He said quietly.

"We can come back, you know," Rossi told him.

"What movies have you got, Pretty Boy?" Morgan cut in.

"None that you would like. Star Wars, the like," Reid said.

"Oh, come on," Morgan tried to do anything to make Reid smile. "I like Star Wars."

Reid turned to him. "Really, Morgan, you don't have to try so hard. It's not like I'm worth the effort."

"I've got lots of movies at my house, so let's go and maybe we can watch one," Rossi suggested. He did _not_ want this to become a full blown argument. He'd already been witness to a couple of those these past few days.

Reid nodded shortly and they returned to the SUV.

The genius sighed as they finally pulled up to Rossi's house after a long, awkward drive. The next little while was going to be hard.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten about that other partner yet.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much for each and every review and also thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts! It really does mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer- *Sighs* Criminal Minds is not mine, nor will probably ever be.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Reid laid down in the one of the many spare bedrooms that Rossi had. Morgan's room was down the hall and Rossi's was on the lower floor. It was spacious; there was room to move around. Not like Reid wanted to, anyway. He'd rather lie down and ignore the world. Like he had ever since he had gotten there the day before.

Of course, both Rossi and Morgan had made him eat dinner, but he'd mainly just pushed it around his plate.

Reid barely looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," He answered.

Rossi entered the room. "What are you doing, Reid?" He asked.

"Sleeping," Reid said shortly.

"Right," Rossi scoffed quietly. "Well, I was just coming to tell you that I'm going out." Reid nodded and the older man continued, "I'll be back before JJ, Prentiss, Garcia and Hotch get here. Are you going to be okay while I'm out, Reid?" When Reid went to nod again, Rossi stopped him, "Reid, we need an actual answer sometimes."

"Yes, I'll be okay," Reid replied.

Rossi knew that the genius was lying as he stepped out of the room after a goodbye.

Eventually, Reid decided to get up. He needed some caffeine intake pronto.

Quietly, he made his way out into the hallway and down the staircase. He figured that Morgan was downstairs, probably watching TV in the living room. It's not like Reid didn't want to see Morgan, he just didn't particularly want any conversation with anyone right now.

"Hey, Reid." He heard Morgan call as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Reid looked at him with a slightly annoyed facial expression, "Hey, Morgan."

"What'cha doing?" Morgan asked from the couch as Reid entered the kitchen next to the living room.

"Making coffee," Reid said and poured himself some out of the coffee pot and into an FBI mug. He put the pot back and poured an unhealthy amount of sugar into his coffee.

"Wanna stay down here with me for a bit?" The older man replied.

Reid picked up his mug and walked past the living room. "No thank you."

"The team will be here soon," Morgan told him, desperate to make some sort of conversation.

"I know," Reid answered as he started back up the stairs, not missing a sigh from his friend.

Suddenly, Reid's feet went out from under him and he stumbled on the stairs, falling and spilling his coffee on the floor. "Son of a bitch!" He cried out as he jostled his ribs and smacked his sprained arm.

Morgan looked over, startled. "Pretty Boy, you okay?" He called.

Reid stood up with a few winces and went back down the stairs, leaving his coffee mess behind to clean up after. He stepped toward Morgan, "No, Morgan. I'm not okay. I'm sick and tired of being weak. I can't even walk up a set of stairs anymore." Reid knew that he was breaking down. He also knew that Morgan knew. And it was true, he was tired of being weak, he was tired of not being himself. And most of all, he was tired of the cravings.

"Come here, Reid." Before Reid knew what he was doing, he was sitting beside Morgan on the comfy leather couch but still keeping his distance. Morgan put his non-casted hand on Reid's shoulder, which he shook off. "Talk to me, Reid."

"I'm just sick and tired of it all, Morgan. I don't want to live like this," Reid yelled, this was all of his pent up anger coming out. "I don't want to be constantly craving."

"Reid, man, I know what you're going through‒" Morgan started to say before he was interrupted by the younger man.

"No, Morgan! You don't. You don't know what it's like to be drugged against your will. But it's the worst when you're forced to do it yourself," There were now tears forming in Reid's eyes which he furiously wiped away. "No," He said after a second. "The worst is when you crave it after, when you have the choice." Reid's voice had grown quiet and he had stopped wiping his tears away.

Morgan looked at his best friend, his little brother. He didn't know what to say.

"Reid… you need to stop pushing us away," Morgan told him. "Can't you see that we're all trying to help you? We're your family; do you think that we can stand to see you like this? Because I sure as Hell can't."

Reid's breath was coming in short, quick breaths. "Morgan, I know I've been a jerk. I'd like to say it's not my fault, but it is. I can't blame everything on drugs," Reid said before he let out a small sob.

Morgan brought his friend into as best a hug as he could and Reid cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Morgan. I-I shouldn't have treated everyone that way."

"It's okay, Reid," Morgan said. "Nobody is angry with you, we all understand."

Reid pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Morgan smiled and Reid stood up.

"I should probably clean up that mess before Rossi gets back, shouldn't I?" He said.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to mess up Rossi's house," Morgan replied.

Reid gave a small, true smile as he cleaned up the coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher.

He turned to the man on the couch and sat down on the chair across from the couch.

"I thought you said you didn't want to sit with me," Morgan teased.

Reid shrugged, "Sometimes I change my mind," He paused. "I think dinner with everyone tonight will be fun."

Morgan smiled; this was the first step. He knew that Reid would get better. At least now he had started trying. "I hope so."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**

**Next chapter... the dinner with the team and maybe I'll mix it up with a completely different POV.**

**I also don't want this story to have *too* much Morgan and Reid, since it is listed as a Hotch and Reid story. And remember, this is not slash.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all. Huge thank you to everyone that reviewed and also thanks to everybody who added this to their favourites and alerts!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, nor will probably ever own Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Rossi unlocked the door to his mansion and walked inside, setting his bags down. The team would be there soon enough.

The veteran profiler could hear the TV on down the hallway and knew that Morgan was where he'd left him.

He headed down and the direction of the noise and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Reid sitting with Morgan, laughing at some TV show and talking about how unrealistic it was. Rossi smiled, Reid was really getting better. And with the help and support of his makeshift family, he would be as good as new, soon enough.

"Hey, Reid," He said with a smile. "Tired of sleeping, are we?"

Reid looked back at him, "Yeah, I am."

"The team will be here very soon, so I'm going to put my bags away," Rossi told them and walked back to where he'd left his things.

He got to his large, fancy kitchen and took the groceries out of their bags and put them into the cupboards and fridge.

As soon as he'd finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He called to the two younger men in the living room.

He opened the door to see JJ and Prentiss standing on his front steps. "Hey, Rossi," JJ smiled.

"Just as nice as the last time we were here," Prentiss said. "Is tonight another cooking lesson?" She asked.

"I think tonight is all up to Reid." Rossi replied and then said quieter, "He's in the living room with Morgan. He's doing a lot better."

That made the two women smile and after taking off their shoes and jackets, they headed down the hall way and into the living room.

Prentiss and JJ stood in the doorway, simply taking in the sight with grins on their faces. Reid _actually _had a smile on his face. Not a fake one, either. Their hearts filled with joy as they heard him let out a little laugh.

"Hey, boys," Prentiss greeted. "How are you two feeling?"

"Sore," Morgan replied with a wry smile on his face.

"What about you, Spence?" JJ asked the younger man.

Reid looked at her and gave a small smile, "I'm okay."

Prentiss grinned, moving to take a seat on the couch. "Is there any room for us?"

Morgan sighed and moved his casted leg so that it rested on the table in front of the couch instead of on said piece of furniture. Reid barely took up any room as it was and Prentiss and JJ could easily squeeze onto the large leather couch.

Rossi came into the room a few minutes later. "So, what do you kids want to eat tonight?"

"It's up to Reid," Morgan said and Reid shifted a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, you guys can have what you want. It's not up to me," He said.

"Reid," Prentiss began. "You're choosing and that's final."

"Okay," Reid said finally. "Can we have pizza?"

"Pizza?" Rossi asked incredulously. "I'm an Italian cooking miracle and you want pizza?"

"Well," Reid smiled. "You did ask what I wanted."

"He's got a point there, Rossi," Morgan shrugged.

"Yeah, c'mon, Rossi. Order in!" Prentiss said.

"Alright, alright. Pizza it is, then," He said and went to grab the door when the doorbell rang.

Hotch was there, using his crutches with no difficulty.

"Aaron, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Hey, Dave," Hotch replied with a rare smile. "I'm doing alright. How's Reid."

Rossi smiled, "He's doing better."

"Good," Hotch said and went down the hallway and into the living room with Rossi.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan said as he entered the room.

JJ looked at the man and smiled, "Looks like you're not having trouble with the crutches."

"Yeah, they're not that bad," He told her. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Prentiss grinned.

"And a large amount of Garcia's famous cupcakes!" Garcia called, rushing down the hallway. "And some wine!"

The team laughed and Morgan smiled, "You've got us all set up, don't you, Momma?"

"Likewise," Garcia replied and turned to Reid. "And even brought you coffee, Boy Genius."

Reid perked up, "Coffee?"

* * *

Daniel walked into the prison, frustrated as all Hell.

How could this plan all fall apart so quickly? They'd done everything right. Of course, he was just a little disappointed that his work in this entire plan hadn't been recognized but it would soon enough.

Why couldn't Agent Hotchner not have made it out of this? He wanted that man dead and gone for what he did. Denying him into the BAU, saying that he was arrogant, that he wasn't cut out for that sort of team. So he'd been sent off to another unit down in California for a few years but he'd been back for a few months now and he'd long ago met Nate and Tom.

He went to the visitation desk, telling them who he was in to visit. He didn't even have to fill out forms or explain why, since he was FBI. The secretary nodded to one of the guards.

The guard escorted him to a visitation room where the criminal was already waiting.

He nodded his thanks and sat down on the other side of the glass and the guard walked out. They were alone.

"Hey, Nate."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**I know this is kind of short but I needed to cut off the dinner where I did because it would've gotten too long and I didn't have much time. I tried to give you all a small glance into our third UnSub as well.**

**I can see the end of this story. Probably only a couple of chapters left. But I'm leaving room for the *eventual* sequel that I've yet to have plans for.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update but I was away where I had no way to write. But here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you all like it. As always, thank you so much to each and every person who left a review on this story and a big thank you to everyone who added Born to Die to their favourites and alerts as well.**

**For those of you wondering about my story "A Dangerous Intelligence", I will be updating soon, I've just go to decide where I'd like to go with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds, wish I could write for it though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid smiled as he licked the frosting off of one of Garcia's homemade cupcakes.

"Hey," Garcia called from her seat across the table. Reid turned to her, not sure who she was talking to and was blinded by a momentary flash of a camera.

"Garcia!" Reid groaned.

"But look at you, Sweet Cheeks!" Garcia said and held out the camera so that Reid could see the picture. His facial expression was one of surprise and he had bright blue frosting on his upper lip. Reid quickly took a napkin and hastily wiped his mouth. "This one is definitely a framer!" She said cheerfully.

"Let me see!" Prentiss called from down the table and Garcia passed the camera to the brunette.

Reid groaned loudly again, his face turning red as the camera was passed along and the team laughed.

"Embarrassed, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, grinning.

Reid just gave him a small glare and took a sip of his coffee.

The team spoke about nothing of real importance for the next few minutes, Reid not really joining in on the conversation unless he was spoken to. He was too busy thinking.

"Guys?" The genius spoke quietly as he addressed the team.

"Yeah, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Was it my fault that I injected myself with Dilaudid?" He asked.

Hotch looked at him, a more serious look on his face than Reid had ever seen before. "Reid, there is no way in Hell that it was your fault. It's entirely Nate's fault."

"But I did it myself," Reid replied. "I made the choice."

"You made the choice with a gun to your head."

Reid gave a small frown. He hadn't looked at it that way, the right way, before. "I guess you're right."

"Oh course we are," Rossi snorted. "We're profilers." Each team member had a smile on their face when that was said. "Oh, and Reid?" Rossi said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"If you plan on drinking coffee, don't spill in on my stairs," Rossi told him and Reid felt his face heat up again. "Or at least do a better job at covering it up."

Reid smiled and then spoke up. "Guys… I want to visit Nate in prison."

"What?" Garcia asked, surprised by Reid's sudden statement.

"I… I have some questions that need answers," Reid told his shocked team members.

Hotch, somewhat knowing what the young man was talking about, nodded. "I'll take you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Reid stood outside the door to the visitation room, nervously fiddling with his hands, Hotch by his side.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Reid?" The older man asked.

Reid looked at him, "I have to."

Hotch nodded, knowing that there was no getting Reid not to do this. "Okay."

The young genius took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As soon as the barrier was gone, he locked eyes with the person he'd come to see.

He stood there for a moment, not really sure if he _could _to this. No, he had to. This man had ruined his life and Reid had been left to put it back together.

With another breath, he stepped forward, walking toward Nate with as much purpose as he could muster, staring the man in the eyes the entire time. Reid hoped that his eyes did not betray his fear, that he at least looked strong.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he reached the chair and sat down, knowing that Hotch had stayed back and that he had to do this alone.

Reid was eternally grateful for the glass between the criminal and himself.

"Spencer," Nate finally said, the smirk not coming off of his face. "Long time, no see."

Reid just glared at him, trying to stay calm. Why did he make this decision? Why did he come to see the man that he'd wished he would never have to see again?

Nate shifted in his seat, leaning as close to the glass as he possibly could. "As much as this _is _a pleasant surprise," He began. "I have to ask why you're here. Did Aaron make you come?"

"No," Reid finally spoke, his tone rough and sounding a bit more choked than he would've liked. "I came here because I wanted to and I need answers."

"You need answers?" Nate asked, a curious expression on his face. "I thought you were a genius."

"Why did you do this?" Reid demanded. "Why did you ruin my life?"

Nate looked a bit surprised by Reid's demanding tone of voice, "Getting tough now are we, Spencer?" He smiled. "You already know that it's Aaron's fault this happened."

"No. It's your fault," Reid told him, trying to keep his voice calm. "It was your decision to do this. Hotch shot a murderer, someone who was going to kill even more people if he hadn't."

Nate growled, "Your boss deserves to die."

"No, you deserve to die," Reid said. "Hotch is a good man, a man that catches men like you for a living. A man that this world needs."

"Oh, Spencer, by saying that I deserve to die makes you just like me," Nate told him.

Reid sucked in a breath. This was proving to be harder than he had originally thought it would be. Reid knew that he could walk out of here at any time but he couldn't allow himself to do that. He couldn't be weak. Not again. "I'm nothing like you."

Nate simply chuckled. "Any more questions?"

Reid paused. Did he really want to know the answer to this? _Yes, _His mind told him. _This has been eating at you since it happened._ "Why did you kiss me?"

The man across from him smiled. "I had a feeling you would ask that. The thing is, I really didn't know at the time," Nate told Reid. "But you fascinated me, Spencer. And you still do. Before you, I never even thought of myself as possibly being gay and I'm still not sure if I do."

"But why?" Reid asked. "It's not like you care about me."

"Maybe I do‒"

Reid cut him off. "You wouldn't have done the things you did," He snapped.

"Like what? Drugged you?" Reid tensed up and Nate paused. "Oh, I know what you're afraid of, Spence. You're afraid that I did other things to you while you were out."

Reid bit his lip. Did Nate do other things? _No, _His brain reasoned with him. _He's just saying that to get you on edge. Well, it's working._ "D-Did you?"

Nate smirked, "Maybe. How would you know, though? And you would've had no way to stop it."

Half of Reid's mind was telling him that the man was lying and the other half feared what might've happened.

"You probably wanted it," Nate mused. "You probably wanted the drugs too."

Reid was shaking in anger now. "How could you say that?" He raised his voice.

"I could say a lot more, Spence," Nate said. "So are you still on them?"

"Nothing you could've done to me would ever make me go back to that," He said angrily, trying to keep his voice calm, not really sure if what he'd just said was true. "You're a sick bastard that has nothing to do with his life other than to cause others pain." Reid stood up. "And you're not causing me or my family any more."

Nate looked like he was about to say something else but the young agent quickly turned and walked out of the room.

Hotch was right by his agent's side as soon as he had exited the room and the door had shut. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Reid replied.

Hotch could see that the younger man was clearly very upset and he motioned toward the door, silently asking if he wanted to leave.

Reid nodded. He was angry, frustrated, upset and he felt like crying all at the same time.

"_It helps," _Reid heard the faint echo of Tobias Hankel in his head.

"No, it doesn't."

"What?" Hotch asked, turning to him as they reached the prison exit.

Reid not realizing that he'd said it aloud, gave a small frown and opened the door for the unit chief. "Nothing."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**Longish chapter for you guys and I really hoped you enjoyed it. It really just wrote itself. I also feel like Reid was really OOC, but oh well.**

**I think there's only one more chapter left, featuring a large time jump. It's sad to see this story ending.**

**Also, I know that a lot of you would like to see a sequel, and I said that I would almost surely write one. But, I don't want this storyline to get old and I really like the ending I have in mind. Though, this ending DOES leave room for a sequel IF I get an idea, because frankly, I don't have one. I promise, if I get an idea for a sequel, I will write one.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, everybody! Sorry for the delay on this last chapter. I can't believe that this story has received over 500 reviews... I'm not even sure how that happened, but okay. I cannot believe that this is the last chapter of this story! Born to Die has been such an amazing ride for me and I'm so glad that you have all enjoyed it. I can't thank any of you enough for each and every review you've left. And a huge thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts. And, since I don't think I mentioned this before, this is set in mid season 7.**

**Also, I'm going away for a week without internet access, so I won't be updating any other stories either.**

**Disclaimer- Criminal Minds is not mine... *Dramatic sigh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Six weeks later..._

Reid, Morgan and Rossi opened the large glass doors of the bullpen.

Reid had a smile on his face as he walked into the bullpen, Morgan right by his side. After six long weeks, they were finally able to return to work. Well, Reid could've come earlier but he'd decided to wait until Morgan's injuries were healed so that they could come back together. Rossi had driven them here, since they had been staying at his house.

A few of the agents working in the bullpen smiled at them, a couple offering the agents small, friendly waves.

Reid saw JJ come out of her office and she immediately spotted her two colleagues.

JJ quickly made her way toward them, "It's so good to see you guys back." She smiled and pulled them into a gentle embrace which they somewhat awkwardly returned.

"It's good to be back," Morgan replied.

"My babies!" The three agents looked up to see Garcia running toward them, her yellow heels clacking.

"Hey, Garcia," Reid smiled as she wrapped her arms around them in a huge hug.

"I made you boys cookies!" She beamed.

"I hope they're for all of us, Garcia." Prentiss said as she joined the group.

"Sorry, Girly." Garcia replied, "These ones are just for my boys."

"So where are they, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked her.

"Oh, how I've missed having you call me that," She sighed. "They're in my lair, Sweet Cheeks."

"We'll be there soon, Garcia," Reid said, his eyes set on Hotch's office. "I'll be right back."

Morgan went to follow him but JJ held him back. "I think they just need a moment alone," She said.

Morgan nodded and continued chatting with the girls as Reid knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in," The unit chief's answer was almost immediate.

Reid grabbed the doorknob a bit tentatively, turning the doorknob and opening it, stepping into Hotch's office.

"Hey, Hotch," Reid said with a small smile.

Hotch returned the smile, "I thought it'd be you. Come in."

Reid shut the door and walked over to where Hotch was standing. "So, how are you?" His boss asked him.

"I'm well," Reid said.

Hotch knew that he was telling the truth. He'd been coming to visit both Reid and Morgan at Rossi's house every chance he'd gotten. Hotch still felt guilty, he would for the rest of his life, but he'd been able to get rid of some of the guilt by talking with Reid. Reid had gotten a lot better, almost back to normal, over the past few weeks. Sure, he was probably still hiding some of his feelings but that was to be expected. They all had secrets.

"It feels so nice to be back at work. Some normality," Reid said the last bit more to himself than to the other man.

"It's good that you both are back," Hotch told him. "We've all missed you."

"I've missed it here, and all of you." Reid nodded and licked his lips, "Well, I'm going to go back out there for a bit."

"Okay," Hotch gave him a small smile and Reid left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Reid looked at the group hanging out by Morgan's desk. Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia all looked so happy. JJ must've gone back to her office. Reid was glad that he was finally happy too, that he had gained his life back. He walked over and joined the group of his best friends, his family.

"There you are, Pretty Boy!" Morgan said, gently clapping him on the back.

"Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan." Said agents looked up to see Strauss standing in front of them, her arms crossed.

"Ma'am," They both greeted simultaneously. The colleagues around them had stopped talking and the mood had gone serious.

"I trust that your work will be the same as before this whole ordeal?" Strauss said.

"Yes, Ma'am," They answered.

"Good," She said and turned to leave. She turned back around before she walked away. "It's good to have you two back," Strauss said with a nod.

"Thank you," Reid said and she walked off.

"Geez, I thought she was going to fire you guys from the looks on her face!" Prentiss said quietly.

"Well, that's Strauss for you," Morgan said. "But we all know she has a heart in there somewhere."

Rossi smiled and Prentiss and Garcia shook their heads disbelievingly.

They looked over at JJ as she approached the group. "Sorry it's on your first day back, guys. But we've got a case."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**So, there's the ending. Reid is doing really well, Morgan has healed, some of Hotch's guilt has gone away. The mysterious ending to this fanfic? Daniel is still out there. Again, I don't think there'll be sequel unless I get a brilliant idea. I just really like the mysteriousness.**

***First fanfic ends* I hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
